The Funds
by A Northern Irish man
Summary: S.K.U.L is working a huge operations, so huge they've have had to call back Blane and Daisy. And its so serious they've called in a mysterious M.I.9 agent. Dark spin on the series, heavy realism. AvrilxOC
1. The Briefing

Daisy and Blane stand waiting in the poorly lit hanger with the rain lashing down beating down on the ground outside. The sky is gray, the suns barely starting to show. They wait silently; they looked over at one another and smiled. Blane would sneak long gazes at Daisy's hair while she wasn't looking. Neither had admitted their feelings for each other. Out of the blue 4 black SUV's pulled up into the hanger, all in a line. They stopped next to Blane and Daisy. There's a pause and completely silence. The door of the second car opened. Lenny emerged.

"Ready?" Lenny said, grinning. They didn't say anything. They smiled at each other and nodded back at Lenny.

Rose sat in the classroom, prim and proper. The first day of the entire school year. Half the class were asleep, including Oscar. Everyone else sat and chatted about their summer holidays. Carrie arrived and sat next to Rose. But Rose didn't notice for a moment. Her mind was elsewhere.

She thought about Blane and Daisy. How she hadn't been on a mission with them in god knows when, or even properly spend time with them for that matter. Her train of thought was instantly broke by the flash and the beep of the pencil tip. Oscar reacted slowly due to his tiredness. Avril peered over Oscars shoulder as she heard the beeping from his communicator but Oscar quickly turned it off. There was no teacher in the room yet so they just hurried out of the room.

_No need for a terrible excuse_, thought Rose.

They rushed to the caretaker's room. Oscar scanned his thumb. They squeezed in. Carrie pulled the broom leaver. The floor dropped. The wind from their great speed whistled in their ears as the outfits were changed. Ding. The elevator doors opened. They exited. Rose's eyes suddenly widened. After the doors opened she was meet by the old team. Frank and Lenny were standing by the computers, laughing old missions and admiring each other's suits. Blane and Daisy were chatting, Daisy in the swivelling chair and Blane leaning on the concrete pillar (still the usual sexual tension)

"Oh my God. Guys!" Rose shouted in gleefulness as she ran towards her old teammates. Oscar and Carrie followed slowly after; they were confused but also quite cautious, as they had never met these people before. After a quick exchange of words between Rose, Daisy and Blane (while Oscar and Carrie stood awkwardly) they stood up and faced each other, they (except for Rose) were facing their counterparts. They all dressed alike, head to toe in black. After another moment of awkwardness they smiled and laughed.

"Alright. I'm glad we're all acquainted. Now. Lets get down to it" Said Lenny, Clapping his hands together. "We've gotten our whole young M.I.9 agents together for a very important. S.K.U.L are gathering funds to prepare various weapons that could be used to rule the world. Now we know that we could take on any of their weapons. What your mission will be is to stop its funds. Stop its funds, stop everything."

"Like when you cut the head off a snake." Said Blane excitedly. Oscar nodded with a smile in agreement with Blane's statement.

"Ewwww!" Daisy squirmed in disgust. Rose and Carrie were completely unfazed.

"Well yes. I suppose so." Frank Interjected, "The source is fundamental. You need to find the source of the funds and ensure none can be made there again. The rest of M.I.9 will be handling any of S.K.U.L's schemes that creep up while our youth division, you, will be handling the fund source."

"Wait." Oscar raised his hand. "We our the only young spies in the whole of M.I.9?"

"Well. Yes. Because uses were so affective we never saw the need to start any other units. But there's something we should tell you." Lenny explained. He glanced at Frank. "There is one other agent. We had him working for M.I.9 for years. Before we even started your unit. But don't worry he is your age so you'll be able to work with him perfectly fine."

Blane thought about the idea of having someone no one knew join the team. This thought instantly brought his mind to Chad. Blane gritted his teeth together. He glanced at Daisy. She spotted him looking at her and he quickly snapped his head back to face Lenny. Then Daisy couldn't help but stare at him now.

"He'll be here tomorrow. But we should say first. He has never really worked in a team, so he might not play well with others." Added Frank, "But no matter what we are aiming for the same goal. He has actually been tracking the funds for a few weeks so we should have a few solid leads from there."

"So. What's his name?" asked Carrie, growing tired of mysterious description. Lenny turned his back to them and placed his hands firmly down on the glass table.

"Agent Rodeo."

No one reacted, except Oscar. His eyes widened, his mouth opened as he gasped loudly. Everyone turned to Oscar puzzled.

"Who's _Agent Rodeo?_" asked Rose.

"I heard about him back whenever I was being rotated around safe houses. I use to think he was just a rumour. Apparently he's one of the most dangerous spies in history. Apparently He once climbed an entire mountain by himself. And apparently he lived in the London underground for 7 months. Or that he even killed a terrorist to save Britain. "

"But he's our age. There's no way he could have done any of that." Dismissed Carrie

"That's right. Most of those stories are simply fabrications." Said Lenny as he looked at Frank nervously. "Now he'll arrive in the school in cover tomorrow morning."


	2. Meet Agent Rodeo

Ring. Ring. Ring

The second day of the school year. The last of the summer sun sawn through the windows, hitting the yellow walls of the classroom, this exaggerated the colour. The students slowly filled the room, more awake this time though. Rose sits in her usual seat at the front of the room. Soon followed Carrie and Oscar, Carrie sat next to Rose, while Oscar sat at the front table in the next column of tables. Avril entered. Oscar gulped. But she didn't react to him. She had her head buried in her sketchpad. She had a pencil in hand. She was analysing it for things to add. She sat behind Oscar but didn't communicate with him, she continued to sketch, its was obviously a very in depth and important to her. Oscar sighed in relieve. _That was a close call_, he thought to himself. Soon the others took their places. Snoop and his pals took the far left corner of the room and blared his music from a beat box. Davina and Donavan sat next to each other, reading magazines. But then there were some new students. Aaron Bitters, Gerard White, Ben Adams, Ryan Jonson, a gang of local hoods. They lurked in the far right corner of the room. They had just joined and already they had taken it upon themselves to pick on others in the class, especially Avril. Oscar, Rose and Carrie would have taken them down on the first but they couldn't do anything in risk of losing their cover. They were classic thugs (they would have bright futures as S.K.U.L henchmen) they were mostly skinheads. They were so scummy that even Snoop didn't even want to associate with them.

Mrs. King arrived into the class, the students quieted, all but the thugs, who continued to chat amongst themselves, mocking Avril. She sat at her desk and was about to begin registration when suddenly Mr. Flatley entered the class with a jolly smile.

"Hello class. I hope everyone is settling in back into school well." He asked cheerfully, "Now I have some wonderful news. To past students, Blane Whittaker and Daisy Millar, will be joining the school once more for their final year of GCSE." Blane and Daisy entered the room, awkwardly facing a crowd of strange faces. They eyes quickly moved to the teammates. Daisy directly at Rose, Blane notices the hoods out of the corner of his eye, he knew something was dodgy about them. They moved and sat behind Rose and Carrie.

"Right. Well I hope you are ready for a year of hard study for your final exams. And I hope everyone will welcome them back into the school community." Mrs. King said, wanting to press on with registration.

"Well of course. Well goodbye class." Said Mr. Flatley as he left the room, still sounding very chipper. Mr. King started the registration.

"Rose Gupta?"

"Here"

"Ryan Jonson?"

"Meh….Here" He grumbled.

"Gerard White?" She continued. He groaned as a response.

"Oscar Cole?"

"Here Mrs"

"Davina Ber…" she was interrupted by another sudden appearance of Mr. Flatley. He was still full of Joy.

"Yes. I all most forgot." He announced with a large smile on his face, "I am again please to tell you that you have yet another new addition to the class." The team looked at each other, knowing this would be the mysterious 'Agent Rodeo,' and they waited his arrival, Oscar was anxious. "I am glad introduce our new student from a foreign exchange program, Dav…" Mr. Flatley was then interrupted.

"Its not a foreign exchange program." A voice said from the doorway, none of the team recognised the accent.

Everyone turned to look at the door to see a young teenager boy leaning on the doorframe. He was not what the spies had anticipated. He had thought he would be a tough action hero-looking guy, from what his stories made him look like. But he certainly wasn't what they expected. He was a short guy, 5.7ft at best. He wore the uniform messing (much like Blane and Oscar) He didn't wear the school jumper, he wore a grey cardigan, left open, the sleeves were pushed up, with the skirt sleeves folded back over it. On his arms he wore rubber wristbands, plenty of them. His hair was brown, a sort of hazel shade. He had a fringe with drooped down. The teenage boy was carrying a black leather satchel. He walked slowly into the class and stood in front of Mr. Flatley.

"Pardon?" Asked a bewildered Mr. Flatley.

"I'm from Belfast. And what is Belfast?" He turned to the rest of the class for a response. Rose put her hand in the air.

"Belfast is the capital of Northern Ireland." She answered. He smiled at her.

"Yes. And Northern Ireland is part of?" He turned back to Mr. Flatley. He didn't say anything. The Boy waited for an answer from Mr. Flatley but soon grew tired of the silence. He sighed. "Northern Ireland is part of Britain, remember," he turned back the class, "when your people invaded mine." There was a pause, then he laughed, he had a very dark sense of humour.

"Well yes. This is David Hughes. He is on a," he thought about what to call it, "Regional exchange program. He'll be joining for his final GCSE year also."


	3. Who is David Hughes?

**Ok so yes. I made the character from Northern Ireland. I just don't there's enough Northern Irish characters on TV, Movies, books**

* * *

><p>David walked past Mr. Flatley to find a seat. He sat next to a still engulfed Avril. The team looked amongst each other. They wanted to learn more; they didn't think he could be agent rodeo, not by a long shot. As David sat behind Oscar he decided to eavesdrop, see what he could learn. David sat down and set his bag against the table leg. He lent back in his seat, settling himself into the space. He turned and looked at Avril.<p>

Avril was hunched over her sketchpad, drawing away. David lifted himself slightly to see the picture but he couldn't see all of it. He lowered himself back into his chair.

"What you drawing?" He asked politely. Avril snapped out of her artistic hypnosis and looked up at David. Her eyes widened. She thought it looked quite cute. She was in her bubble when he arrived so she had no idea who he was.

"Hmm. Oh this. Its nothing." She said modestly.

"No it isn't. May I see?" she slid the pad over to him nervously, afraid of what he would think of it. He lifted it and looked at it for a moment.

"Canterbury Cathedral" He said smiling

_He knew his architecture._

"Oh my God, yes. I was there during the summer." She exclaimed, "So what do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah." She was getting nervous. He looked at the sketch then looked at her, back to the sketch then finally looked at her, straight into her eyes.

"Beautiful." He said gently. Her eyes lit up, "And the sketch is really great too." He smiled as her cheeks pinked and she turned away.

_He was a charmer._

"I'm really I've got a ton of stuff in my bag. Do you mind if I unload them onto the table?" David asked. Avril was blushing too much to speak so she nodded instead. He smiled back as a way of saying _thanks you_. He opened his bag and started to lift out tons of books, none were actual schoolbooks. Avril couldn't help but look at them. Her eyes widened as she learnt what books he read:

A hardcover copy of the Geneva Convention.

A copy of Al Gore's book "Our Choice."

A book about U.S exploitation of sweatshops.

Her heart started beating faster. David noticed Avril was looking at all the books he owned. He sighed. She looked up at him, an eagerly interested look in her eyes. He looked away.

"Yeah. Laugh it up. I'm the loser with a weird taste of books." He said saddened. Avril's heart broke when she thought he was going to be mocked.

"No. Trust me, I wont. Why do have these books?"

"Oh." He said, surprised he wasn't being mocked. "Well I just, you know. I really care about the planet because well, I do intend on living here. And I feel very strongly about human rights." Avril's heart burst in joy. She looked at his wristbands. They were all for charities. Amnesty International, Oxfam, NSPCA, WWF (He had them all)

_He was the Love of Avril's life_

She looked at them all, falling for David one wristband at a time. As her eyes moved up his arm he noticed scars across them, she jumped in shock. David quickly tried to hide them. Oscar was starting to get very interested.

"What happened?" a huge level of panic and worry was in her voice. It showed in her eyes also.

"Its Nothing. I don't really wanna talk about it." He quickly said, trying to reassure her with his eyes. Avril really wasn't convinced but she didn't want to push him in case it made him dislike her, and she didn't want that.

_He had something to hide_

Mrs. King, who had been going through papers, flicked her head up to the clock. She saw the time, picked up a pile of files and stood up.

"Now students. I have to leave for a few minutes. If I even any of trouble there will be hell to pay." She said boldly. She left the room and headed down the hall. As the clicks from her heels on the floor became quieter the gang got up and headed towards Avril, and David.

The approach was lead by Aaron, their apparent leader. She reached them and began to taunt Avril. Blane started to get up but was stopped by Daisy who urged him not to do anything as it could compromise his cover. Instead Blane was forced to seat frustrated and watch them pick on Avril. Something the others had to do too. They all hated it but they knew they couldn't attract attention to themselves. The gang stood in their dirty and dull (and presumably stolen) tracksuits and called Avril names.

"Loser!"

"Emo dumbass!"

"What, are you going to use black magic on me?"

"Little Emo Slut!"

They had instantly crossed over the line in David's mind with the last comment. He stood up and faced Aaron. A dark atmosphere built in the room as everyone stopped and focused on Aaron and David, the team now wondered if they would see this great spy they have heard about. Aaron displayed a cocky smirk while David remained completely calm and totally blank.

"I want you to desist and sit back down in your seats." Said David, remaining calm. The thugs chuckled a sort of chav chuckle.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with your pot of gold you little Irish prick." Replied Aaron. Without a chance to respond Aaron and his gang were already trying to mocking the fact he was 'Irish' by putting on terrible Irish accents are started dancing. Aaron hunched himself to appear smaller and began to say repeatedly, 'I'm a little leprechaun.' David kept his composer. The spies were starting to get concerned.

"I'm not Irish, I'm _Northern_ Irish. And I want you to take your comments about Avril back."

This prompted the thugs to stop their mocking and to turn their attention back to David. Aaron stood up close to David to intimidate him.

"No. And so what. What can a Northern Irish prick do?" Threatened Aaron. David took a deep inhale.

"This." Retorted David.

In a flash David swept his leg across and knocked Aaron's leg off the ground. In sync with this David placed his left hand on Aaron's head. As Aaron's leg went into the air he pushed Aarons head down. David thrust Aaron's head down and slammed it on the corner of the table; Aaron instantly went limp and hit the ground. As Aaron's body fell, Ben (Aaron's second-in-command) moved quickly forward towards David but David was quicker. As Ben pounced David turned and grabbed Ben by the top, wrapped his fist around it and pulled Ben forward. As he pulled Ben forward David released a furious headbutt. David's forehead struck Ben's nose and it soon began gushing with blood. Ben then fell to the ground, clutching his nose. He turned to the others, who stood still in shock. David moved it body slightly and they ran out of the room. Out of the school. David lightly laughed to himself.

_He was aggressive, violent. But yet gentlemanly as he was defending Avril's honour._

The room was silent; everyone was in total awe, even the spies. David simply flicked his fringe out of his eyes. David turned back to Avril to see if she was ok. Her facial expression was the same as everyone else but inside she thought, '_Who is he. He just beat up a couple of chavs for a girl he just met.'_

A few moments later Mrs. King arrived back, only to be met by an unconscious Aaron and Ben who's hands and face were covered in blood. She screamed in reaction to this. She demanded to know who injured Ben and Aaron. David put his hand up as if he was egger to answer a question. He grinned at Mrs and proudly said he did it. Mrs didn't say anything, her face scrunched up in total rage.

"I'm going to phone your parents now!" Mrs. King yelled across the room at David. It was so loud students in other classrooms became alarmed.

"I wouldn't bother." David answered back. Everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows at David's statement. "You can't get much reception when there's 6ft of dirt in the way." Another dark joke from David. There was total silence.

Ring. Ring. Ring

It was time for first period. The rest of he spies worried greatly because it was just the start of the day. God knows what was going to happen.


	4. The Squeeze

**I know that I've rated this M and it doesn't seem right but I'm just building up to it **

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

The students rushed out of the classroom to get away from the silence. Mrs. King still stood in shock. As the crowd shuffled through the door, the spies gathered to try and make sense of what had just happened. As they looked around David was nowhere in sight. Once they reached the corridor they huddled together to discuss David. But before they could say a word their communicators began to beep. They all looked at one another and headed for the janitor's closet. As they arrived David was standing there, staring at the door, waiting for the others. They stopped as soon as they saw him and slowly began to move towards the closet, and him. Once they stood next to him he turned to them and smiled.

"Hi. My prints aren't on the system so could you scan in?" he asked politely, completely calm again, as if the pummelling of the thugs had never occurred. They paused and looked at one another. Rose then smiled with a nod in compliance to his request. Rose slid the switch back and scanned her thumb. The door popped open everyone looked then turned to look at each other. They were going to have to squeeze in. They (except David) discussed how to organise themselves to all fit in. the end result was that Daisy and Blane stood at the back, pressed up against each other, this made them both blush a crimson shade. Carrie and Oscar did the same but didn't blush, they were being very professional. Finally Rose and David stood next to each at the very front. Rose was feeling quite embarrassed but David again didn't give any sign of awkwardness. Oscar had to weave his around Carries waist to reach the broom, he pulled it and they waited.

"Wish I took the stairs now." David sighed. Everyone looked at him in sear confusion.

"There are stairs down to HQ?"

Whoosh. They dropped. Near total darkness. Lights flashed as their outfits changed. They stopped. The doors opened. Everyone shuffled out in their black outfits, all but David. He was still in his school uniform. _What is the deal with this guy_, Blane and Oscar both thought. They approached Lenny and Franks who were waiting for them.

Lenny's eyes snapped instantly to David, not in black.

"David. You have to change into your black spy clothing." Lenny said.

"Well. I'm not to keen on the SNM look. If you don't mind" he answered.

"David, its protocol." Lenny said lifting a sports bag from under the table.

"Fine, Christ." David took the bag from Lenny and went off to get changed. He soon arrived back in black shirt, untucked, with an open black flight jacket over it. He wore loose hanging black combat trousers with black military boots. His remained the same though. He rejoined the rest of the group.

"Now team. Now that you have met Agent Rodeo, we'll get down to business." Frank began to say. "Agent Rodeo has been tracking the funds for sometime now and he's found a lead. Now Rodeo if you would kindly." He gestured to David. He nodded in response and stood next to Lenny and Frank.

"Right. Umm. Hi." He wasn't use to giving presentations. "Firstly, you don't need to call me 'Agent Rodeo.' So I've been tracking the Funding S.K.U.L has been for their schemes. I've been able to gain information on a drop between S.K.U.L and another crime organisation. I've got the date, time and location. All we need is to find out what they're trading." He paused and cleared his throat. "Now, I'll be honest. I haven't really dealt with S.K.U.L in the past. I've worked on other threats. But Frank and Lenny assure me you've been dealing with them for years. The meet isn't until next Friday so I guess Blane, Daisy and myself will be in cover until then. So I guess this gives us." He paused; trying to find the words to say something he wasn't use to saying. "You know. Umm. Getting. To. Know each other." There was a moment of silence as the other spies realised that he didn't really get to socialise with people. They smiled at him to reassure him.

"Right well I guess that's us for the day." Said Frank breaking the silence. "So you will be undercover for the duration of this mission." He was looking and Daisy, Blane and David. "So don't forget your cover. Daisy and Blane, your school has been closed to do a drop in student attendance. David, your on an exchange program from Northern Ireland. Now hurry on back to class." They turned back to the elevator. "Actually wait a moment. David, I forgot to give you your pencil communicator." He put his arm out to give it to David.

"Do I have to?" David thought it looked dumb.

"Yes." David sighed at took it. They headed back to the elevator. They organised themselves back into their positions. The doors closed. For some reason the elevator took longer to go up than down.

"So do uses wanna hangout after school?" asked David awkwardly, clearly something didn't say before.

"Yeah, I'm totally up for that. My house is free after school." Said a smiling Blane, the others agreed and arrange to meet at the gates at the end of school. The door opened. They dismounted and headed for their classes. David was still to get his timetable so he decided to tag along with Oscar and Blane. David remained quiet for most of the day. Disconnected, confused on what to do. Really not what Oscar expected. Oscar thought to himself. _Either, he is a master of being in deep cover or he just wasn't use to a normal, maybe David hasn't lived a real life before._


	5. Getting to know you

The final bell went and there was an explosion of students firing out of the classes to the door of the school.

Oscar, Blane and David walked casually to the gates. Oscar and Blane talked about various things, football, TV, videogames. David had nothing really to say, he simply listened to them talking. They were both taller than him so he spent the day looking up at them. At the end of the corridor, just before the doors, there was Avril, she was waiting. Oscar sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing she was going to stop them. They continued walking. As they got closer, Avril stop and stepped in front of them. Oscar gave a heavy sigh. They stopped.

"Hi." She didn't even acknowledge Oscar. She was focused on David. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she looked up at Blane and Oscar, "Privately."

"Umm sure." This had taken David completely back. He turned to Oscar and Blane. "I'll meet you at the gate." They nodded and smirked at each other as they left them alone.

"Hi." She said sound extremely giddy, not her usual self.

"Hi." He shyly responded.

"My names Avril by the way."

"I know, I'm David." He extended his hand for a handshake. She shook it. He continued to hold her hand for a moment after they shook. He stared at her hand. Avril was puzzled and getting quite nervous, she thought something was wrong.

"What?" she started to panic.

"Nothing. Its just."

"Just what?"

"Its just your skins really soft." He looked into her eyes. Her cheeks burst in pinkness as she blushed. David was very good at doing that. As she looked down to hide her face, David looked into the distance to see the rest of the team gathering at the gates, Blane was pointing at him and Avril. "Here. Avril. I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow." She looked up, battering her eyelashes. She couldn't say anything (again) her mouth was too dry. She simply answered with a, _mhhm_. David smiled at her as he walked away. Instead of just letting go, he slid his hand away, brushing his palm against hers. Avril found this extremely romantic.

He reached the others, all of whom were staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders shyly and they headed for Blane's house. On their journey Blane poked fun at David about Avril. Daisy thought it was cute. Oscar jokingly thanked him for getting Avril off his case. Carrie and Rose just noted all the good attributes about Avril. David was enjoying himself, he felt like he felt in with the group. They turned the corner to Blane's house. He showed them in as he explained his parents were out tonight. He led them into the living room where promptly asked if anyone wanted something to drink. It was cola all round. They pulled up seats and made a circle for them to chat in. Blane came back with drinks. As everyone got their drinks Blane took his seat.

"So. What are all your skills? You know, what you bring to the table." Asked David, trying to learn about his teammates.

"Well I'm a martial Arts expert." Answered Blane, feeling quite proud of himself.

"I'm highly skilled in material arts and gymnastics." Retorted Carrie.

"I'm the technical expert. Analysing, hacking, that's my area." Rose replied.

"I'm a master of disguise, I can get into anywhere with the right outfit." Daisy answered.

"And my expertise is in surveillance." explained Oscar.

"Wow. That's really cool. No wonder M.I.9 hired use. You must be great assets." Said David. The other were modest and said they were just doing their jobs. There was yet another silence. This seemed very common around David.

"So what do you do?" asked Carrie. Everyone talked about themselves, David had barely said anything about himself.

"Me. I don't do much. Nothing near as skilled as you." Answered David. He looked at the ground and around the room, he was embarrassed, he didn't expect them they would take an interest in him.

"Oh come on. There's something you must do that makes M.I.9 want you as an agent. Obvious something really good if they had you even before they got us together." Said Daisy, trying to squeeze the answer out of him.

"Well. I'm umm. Well umm. I." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I kill people for the government." They stared at him, jaws hanging wide open. "Ok, maybe kill is a strong word to use. I _eliminate_ people for the government." This didn't helped. Blane and Oscar started to laugh, the girl didn't do anything. The boys thought this was part of David's dark sense of humour. They soon realised that it wasn't, as David wasn't laughing either. They stopped. But Oscar was getting very confused.

"You kill people? So what about those books you had?" Asked Oscar, his eyes narrowing.

"What about them?" David simply replied.

"The copy of the Geneva Convention?"

"I'm trying to find a loophole." David laughed but he was still being serious.

"The book about sweatshops?"

"Oh that. That was some research from an old mission."

"And the book about Global Warming? Let me guess. You were reading it to find a way on how to kill someone using the carbon dioxide." Oscar was starting to get annoyed.

"No. I just genuinely care about the Earth and its future."

Oscar's face froze, he hadn't predicted that. The others were trying to soak all this in. He was spy, just like them but the things he did were miles away from what they usually handled. While they calculated the information, David took a drink of his cola. He didn't seem awkward in the slightest. It was as if David was more use to tense situations than calm ones.

"Look I'm really sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." David apologised. The other said they were fine and that it was just a shock to them. David was relieved. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their hobbies, again David didn't much up. They learnt about his interest in art and his love for helping people and doing good. (The good tended to be part of the 'bigger picture') that was the most they were able to get out of them, as Lenny said, _He doesn't play well with others_. But at the end of the day he was trying to, which the rest of the team appreciated.

It reached 5 o'clock. The team were getting calls and text to come home for dinner. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off home. Blane was left alone in his house; at least he thought he was. As he closed the front door and turned around to head to the kitchen. When he turned around he saw David standing in the hallway. David didn't get a call for dinner because he had no one to call him.

"I'm sorry. I should go, shouldn't I?" David said apologetically as he walked towards the door.

"Oh. No, no. It's totally fine. Its not like I'm doing anything. Actually, you wanna stay for dinner? I'm gonna get a take-a-way."

"Really? Umm sure." He replied, again being taken back.

Half an hour went past and the take-a-way arrived, Chinese. They sat in the kitchen and ate their food. Blane had sweet 'n' sour chicken with rice. David had chicken satay with noodle.

"So. What's up with you and that Daisy girl?" David asked, finishing a mouthful of noodles.

"What? Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Blane said getting excessively nervous.

"Really? Well that's good then. I was thinking of taking her out for something to eat. I think she might have a thing for me." Blane's face scrunched up, "So, as I was saying. So you like her?"

"Ewww. What would make you think that?"

"I don't know. The fact you stare at her none stop in school, not even in a subtle way, you gaze deeply at her. Then there's the fact that both of you blush like crazy anytime you two are closer than a metre. And finally the fact you gave me an evil look whenever I mentioned her liking me."

Blane could say anything. David had pinpointed him exactly. Soon he found his voice.

"And. So what if I do. What about it?" Blane started to get defensive.

"Nothing. Its just that she likes you too."

"…..Really?"

"Obviously. And by that hesitation I presume you already know. It isn't hard to notice. She makes all mistakes you do. The blushing. The staring. Even her body language is screaming it. And there is the fact that I saw her scribble 'Daisy Whittaker' into the back of her notebook during history." Blane couldn't say anything again. "What can I say, I'm observant."

"Oh my God. Your good. But anyway enough about me. What about you and Avril?" Blane raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's really nice, great even. But she probably wouldn't be interested in me. She's way out of my league."

_An insecure government assassin?_ Thought Blane.

"Well from what Oscar told me you two are a perfect match. And at least you would keep her off Oscar's back." they both laughed.

"I guess. But I can't make any big decisions now. After Friday, I could be gone."

After that point the two continued eating. After they ate their dinner they lay in their chairs, feeling heavy from the food. After David had mention their mission they started talking about their first missions. Blane told David about his first real mission with M.. He told him about the Grand Master, the robotic prime minister and the wild gadgets Lenny gave them.

"So what was your first mission?" Blane asked, feeling giddy after think about the old days.

"Oh. My mission wasn't as cool as yours." He embarrassingly said.

"Come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Ok. My first mission was to infiltrate a human trafficking ring that was using children as drug mull, then to _eliminate_ its leader."

Blane yet again didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. This was the kind of really dark stuff you heard about on the news. Instead of saying anything Blane resorted to an awkward smile.

In no time at all it was 9 o'clock. Blane's parents would be home soon. They both quickly cleared the rubbish from the Chinese and cleaned the plates. Blane's parent's car pulled up in the driveway. David grabbed his things.

"I should go through the back. I don't wanna make myself anymore than necessary," He slid out through the back door, quickly popping his head back in, "Oh yeah and Blane. Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner." Then he was gone.


	6. The Sketchbook

**Special Thanks to Megzz17996 for being the first noted person to take interest in my story. LOL :)**

* * *

><p>Wednesday. Two days until the mission.<p>

The school bell rang for the start of the registration. The class filled. The thugs weren't there but neither was David. The rest spies arrived into class and sat together, they looked around the room for David but there was no sign. Avril entered the room; she had entered hoping to see David. Unfortunately he was there and the joy from her face dropped, it matched the rest of her 'emo' outfit. She sat at her seat and waited for him to show up. But he didn't. She sat there by herself for the duration of the class, she looked through books she brought in too impress him. Books about animals and books about the environment that were made completely out of recycled paper. Registration went by. Mrs. King's face scolded when she had to class out David's name, she was relieved when he didn't reply. The bell for first period went. Everyone, including a slightly upset Avril, got up and headed for their first class. As the team left together, David joined them. He had been waiting in the corridor. He knew coming into contact with Mrs. Kings after their last encounter would end badly so decided not to go to registration. Avril cheered up as she saw David. She wanted to go and say 'hi' but because he was with Oscar and the other see decided against it. Instead he decided to stare at him from a distance.

First period was English. The agents all sat together. David had finally got his schedule but he didn't know the school well enough, so he stuck to the others as best he could.

Their work in the English class was to write about their family life. Everyone was able to write something, even Oscar, but not David. He simply observed the room. He kept nudging Blane in an attempt to stop him to gawking at Daisy. After he realised it was pointless he decided to take example of Blane, David sat and gazed at Avril. Time went by and David's pencil hadn't even touched the page and David decided to keep it that way. The teacher noticed this and decided he would be devious and make an example of him. The class was coming to an end. Almost everyone was finished. There was 5 minutes left before the bell. Now was time for the teacher's plan.

"Now. I think we have time for one piece." The teacher said and his eyes wiped to David, "David, perhaps you could read out to the class what you've written." David gave a hateful look to the teacher. He got up with his Blank page and stood in front of the class. The class settled themselves to listen, a gesture to the new boy.

"My Parents." David said. He looked down and the page and back to the class. "My parents do care what I do. They don't make me do chores or homework. They don't tell me to go to bed or to brush my teeth. They don't mind if I get into trouble. They do even come parent-teacher meetings."

"Aww. Wicked. You are well lucky." Said Snoop from the back of the room, wishing his parents were like that.

"The don't." David took a large inhale. "They can't do anything because they don't even have a pulse. They're dead. You see. That's why I haven't written anything. I don't have a family to write about."

Silence fell. The teacher instantly regretted his decision. The class realised the joke he originally made to Mrs. King wasn't just cracking a joke, he was stating a fact. Avril's eyes start to tear up. She saw David was alone; he had no one close to him. With the sadness he had in his life he would be a definite Emo, just like her, but he wasn't he seemed fine, as if he was vacant. This made her heart break and her eyes scream with sorrow. David looked over at her. A lump formed when he noticed he was upsetting her. David hated himself for it.

The bell rang, and not a moment to soon

The second period and break dragged on, as if time had slowed by 10 times, and throughout David said nothing, and no one said anything to him. The spiel from English class had set the day off at a low. During break the team were sitting around one of the benches, chatting, David was still silent when suddenly the bell for the end of break.

"Right. Time for science." Carrie stated, getting up from the bench.

"And its maths for us." Said Blane said, gesturing to Daisy

David looked down at his timetable.

"Actually. I've got art." David explained.

"Oh. All right then. You know your way there?" Asked Oscar.

"Oh yeah. Completely." David didn't wish to seem a fool. Rose looked at him, she knew he was lying but she knew why he was so she reframed from saying anything. The others left, going in their different direction. Suddenly David was alone, abandoned. He looked around, trying to find his bearings. He wondered the school. He was lost. He could have contacted HQ but his desire not to look like an idiot still stood. Finally, he found himself by the main stairs. He spun around (like a compass pin around lead) trying to find his way. Then out of nowhere a hand was placed on his shoulder, David spun furiously to face the person, clearly the years of spy work had made him edgy. Once he realised who it was he quickly calmed himself and went back to neutral. It was Avril; her eyes were still a little red from the English class. They stared at one another for a moment.

"Hi." She said, cursing herself that she couldn't have thought of anything better to say.

"Hi"

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, totally. I'm just trying to find the art room."

"You've got are art not? So do I."

"Great. So could you show me where it is?"

"I'll take you there." She extended her hand out to him. He placed his hand into her and she blushed slightly. Then they held hands as she led him to the art room.

They reached the art room. It was quite full when they arrived. The teacher hadn't noticed they arrived so they simply took seats near the back of the room. They sat opposite each other. Avril did a charcoal picture of a storm. David took out a sketchbook, a pencil and sat quietly and sketching, glancing up at her every few moments. 10 minutes went by and they had barely spoken. David finished his piece.

"Hey. You're very artistic. Tell me what you think?" He asked, sliding the sketchbook over to her. Their hands touched as she went to take it. As she looked down at it Snoop called David over to 'help' him with his work, this worked well for David, he didn't need to awkwardly wait for her reaction.

Avril looked down at the page. It was her. He had drawn her. The sketch was of her sitting, working on her charcoal piece, in the picture she was looking up, David had caught her looking at him so he had decided to draw from there. The sketch was great. He had gone into every little detail; he had even captured each steak of her black hair. She looked over at him; he was showing snoop how to hold the brush correctly. He sighed loudly. David had definitely 'wooed' her. She barely thought about Oscar now. She turned back to the book and decided to look through his other sketches, to see if he drew any other girls. She flicked through but became quite stunned, she hadn't guessed to see what she did.

She went through the pages. They were filled with peculiar images. Cars on fire, blown up cars, flowers (but the type that would be set by a grave.) men in balaclavas. Then it got even strange. The rest of the pages were covered in drawings of one man. They were almost all portraits. The man looked unhappy, angry even. He was an older looking man, around 30. She couldn't tell him what colour his hair was because they were black pencil sketches. Then she got to one of the man, it looked like a police sketch. As she was looking at it and hand slammed down on it. It was David's; he looked concerned, as if she hadn't been meant to she those pictures. He snatched the book back up and put it back in his bag.

"Who was that? What are those pictures?" Avril inquired.

"Him? He's nobody. They're not important." David quickly answered, he was getting nervous again, like when she asked about the scars.

A beeping started to go off in his pocket, he started to get annoyed while stopping, he hated that gadget. He threw the satchel strap over his shoulder.

"Here. I have to go. Take any notes I miss out on. I'll speak to you later." David left the room quickly and quietly, David wasn't one for lame excuses, and the teacher hadn't even noticed he'd gone.

Avril just sat there. David reminded her of Oscar. He had something to hide from her. And she was going to find out what it was.


	7. The Plan

**It took me ages to try and think of gadgets. I tried to make them original but they have mostly been used before. But Heck**

* * *

><p>The team arrived at the storeroom. Scan. Squeeze. Pull. Drop. Flash. Change. Doors open. It was like a routine now. This time, David had decided to change during the drop, like everyone else. Lenny and Frank were there by the table. Ready with gadgets for the agents. Lenny noticed David had actually followed protocol; he smiled at David as he tried to fix his jacket as the drop had muffled it.<p>

"Now team. Your big mission is soon so we've got your gadgets right here." Frank explained, holding his hands at his chest, fingers interlocked. Everyone looked eager, all but David. He hadn't great experiences with M.I.9's crazy gadgets.

"Rose. This is remote control Frisbee. It's got a spy-camera on it. So you can fly it around his get a great vantage point." Said Lenny, passing the gadget to Rose.

"Oscar. This badge has as fitted microphone. Whenever pinned to something it can pick up and sound from a 30 metre radius." Frank passed the small emblem to Oscar.

"Carrie. This pen shoots out a special gel that when the opponent is hit with it, knocks them right out." As Lenny handed her the pen, David subtlety rolled his eyes, the idea of simply 'knocking out' the bad guy amused him.

"Now Daisy. This lipstick sends out an electro magnetic pulse, knocking out any electronic object off within 100 metres. Simple twist." Daisy was disheartened when she found out the lipstick's shade was raspberry. Blane laughed at her reaction, he elbowed him in the arm as a response.

"And finally Blane. These 3D glasses allow you to see any heat signature from hand or fingerprints within 24 hours." Lenny passed them onto Blane. Rose realised there were no gadgets for David.

"What about David?"

"Oh yes." Frank remembered. He turned around and got out from a metal box a large pack of chewing gum strips. He turned back and handed it to David. "Here you go. The usual. Lets just hope the head doesn't start asking why you go through so many of these." Frank jokingly finished.

The others were curious. Neither Frank nor Lenny said what it did. All they knew was that there were extra strips and that David used it frequently.

As they put their gadgets away, Lenny turned the computer to a map and a 3D layout of the area the deal was going to occur. They went through entrances, exits, vantage points, blind spots and most importantly personnel. As David had gathered most of the intelligence by himself so he was to be the operation commander, he would handle the plan, which slightly concerned the others due to his overall shy behaviour for the past few days but they let it slide.

"Alright. Lets get down to it." David said as he stood in front of the others. "Our location is the Cameron Wallsh building. A newly built office building, 36 floors. Its not been bought at all yet so there's a lot of empty floors. Intel says their meet is gonna be on the 29th floor."

"How do we know this?" Rose interjected.

"We tapped some of S.K.U.L's phones."

"How were you able to do that?"

"Simple. I learnt from the best."

"And who was that? I hope it wasn't M.I.9."

"No, don't be silly. No. See, I worked at _News of the World_ for a while."

David had a dark sense of humour, but he was definitely witty. He continued explaining.

"Ok. So I want Rose and Carrie to be in the van on the street on the west side of the building. Rose you'll handle cameras. I've got the camera codes so your going to have the entire camera feed. You're going to be our eyes on the inside. Carrie you'll work the front of the building, so if there's anyone trying to make a runner I want to you take them. Now that's the only _official_ way out, so if anyone is trying to leave by foot, its gonna be through that door." He pointed out the point where the van would be on the screen. He also showed the 29th floor using the virtual replica.

"Daisy and Blane. Use are gonna be on the roof, the building itself has a built in helipad and that just spells opportunity. You two are going to make sure we don't have any unwanted airborne guests. Then once I give the all clear you will drop in via the ventilation system." He pinpointed their location. Finally he gave Oscar's position.

"And finally. Oscar and me will be recon. We'll be position on the Oman complex, which is sat opposite the building from the other side of the square. Luckily due to the idiot architect, there are plenty of windows, they're practically the walls, this means that we will basically be able to see the deal; we just need to get close enough to see what they're trading. Once we know the deal has commenced, we will breach the floor and take them down."

He had gotten much better at his presentational skills.

"Right. Are there any questions? Good. So the deal is happening at 10 am so we need there far before that to be prepped. That means you'll need to be here at 5 am, to get geared up." The other spies stared at him dismay. "And to cover all this Lenny and Frank are working on a cover for you to get out of school and out of the house for the night."

"That's right. On the Thursday night you will not be staying at home. Blane and Oscar. You will spend the night with David. And girls, you will be staying at one of our safe houses. We need you to be up and ready to go, and M.I.9 will insure that. As cover for not being at home, you will be attending an overnight fieldtrip." Said Lenny.

"And also. Unfortunately the school is going have a terrible boiler meltdown. So the school will be closed on Friday." Frank added. Everyone laughed.

They finished up for the day. They got back into the elevator. The journey up took longer again.

"Hey. So David where do you live?" Oscar asked.

"Oh. Its just a little place I've got just on the outskirts of the city. I'll bring uses there tomorrow. I just need to give it a little tidy up."

The elevator finally gets to the top. They left the storeroom. As they all exit Daisy decided to inquire about the gum.

"So the chewing gum gadget they gave you. What does it do?" she asked David.

"Nothing really. Its just a handy gadget they made for me." He replied. The others started to guess what it could do.

"Does it make your brain work faster?" asked Blane.

"Does it become a microphone?" asked Carrie.

"Is it like super sticky, so when you chewy it your mouth closes shut." Asked Daisy.

"Is it just normal chewing gum?" Oscar suggested.

"Well sort of but not exactly," David finally answered. "Its chewing gum with cyanide in it." Their faces fell flat. After learning about David as a spy they knew he wasn't joking about it.

"But why do you need so much?" Blane asked.

"Well. Just in case. I might need to take a piece." The bell rang, "Right. We better get to class."


	8. Slide of Hand

**This chapter goes out to my friend Chris Maguire**

* * *

><p>David left the others; they were baffled by what he said, that he would consider suicide to defend the secrets of M.I.9. Was it dedication or something far more concerning? As he looked at his timetable, David walked down the corridor, heading for Geography, when suddenly Avril stepped in front of him. This made him stop dead in his tracks and followed with an abrupt 'Christ!' She was smiling directly into his eyes, she wanted something.<p>

"Hello David." She began." I was wondering, seeing how your passionate about the earth, if you would help collect money to help raise money for research on renewable energy?" She had a hidden agenda behind this. She firstly wanted to see how much he really cared about global warming. She was also using it as an opportunity to get closer to him, to find out his secret.

"Yeah, definitely. Anything for _you_. We can save the world, _together._" He smiled. She was overjoyed. He wanted to protect the earth. He said he would do anything for her, this made the butterflies going. Then, when he said the word 'together' she felt like she was hovering there were so many butterflies.

"Great!" she shouted. She quieted herself down to hide her emotion. "Well we can go around with a collection boxes at lunchtime." She rushed down the corridor. The butterflies in her stomach were flapping so much she felt like she could heave her organic free-range orange breakfast right in front of him, the last thing she wanted.

While David was in Geography with Oscar and Blane. Avril was in French with Carrie, Daisy and Rose. Avril sat on empty seat next to Rose.

"Hey Rose." Whispered Avril during the class. "Your friends with David, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Rose quietly replied. She was confused on why Avril would be asking about David, she soon realised from the tone of her voice. She wondered if Oscar would get jealous that David had the affection of Avril now.

"I was just wondering. What's he like?" Avril propped her hand under her chin. Carrie and Daisy overheard this, they looked at one another and giggled, Avril had a massive crush on David and they had only just met (David must have been a fast worker) this is what amused the two so much. Rose ignored them.

"Well he's a really nice guy." Rose didn't really know what to say; she barely knew anything about him. "He's a really good artist. He really cares about people, he wants to protect people but you probably know that." _They thought back to David's heroic/violent outburst_. "And he loves the worlds. You know, you two have a lot in common." Rose finished this with a suggestive gesture. That was all she could think of. Avril let out a romantic sigh. But she wanted to know more. But if Rose didn't know much she knew she would have to go straight to the source, David.

'He's a really good artist.' That statement stuck in Avril's mind. She snuck a page out of her pencil case and slid it under her book. The page was folded neatly and kept safe. She unfolded it and it was David's sketch of her, she stole it from his sketchbook. Every few minutes she would move her book so she could glance at the picture, a light would sparkle in her eyes every time she looked at it. She continued this routine for two periods; David wasn't great for her school life. Then it was lunchtime. She rushed to her locker to get the collection boxes. They were at the very back so she had to rummage through to get them. She grabbed them and pulled them out. As she closed her locker door she jumped, David was next to her, leaning on the lockers. He wanted to return the favour from her sudden appearance earlier that day.

The boxes were on the ground; Avril dropped them in her surprise. They both got down to pick them up. As the grabbed one each they looked up, their eyes meet, their faces mere inches away. They share a moment of total romance, like something from a Hugh Grant film, before Avril decided to snap back to reality and she stood up. The butterflies were back again.

It was in the middle of lunch they decided to collect money. They stood in school, shaking their boxes and chanting.

"Mother earth is crying out!" Avril shouted.

"We can all do our part to help make a better future." David called out.

"Renewable energy is the way forward!" Avril was getting upset, everyone was ignoring them.

"If you don't help stop global warming it will eventually destroy everything you hold dear." David exclaimed, he was taking a much tougher approach. This seemed to work, people came and put money into the collection boxes, some did it out of just sheer fear of David. This cheered Avril up but David wasn't satisfied. They were only getting lose change. David decided on a far bolder tactic.

Crowds of ignorant students came out from the canteen, just what he hoped for. The crowd were taking no notice of Avril but David didn't mind. He stood in front of the crowd and weaved through them, saying 'help save the world.' To Avril, David was just trying to help while people pushed past him but what David was really doing was applying the 'slide of hand,' pick pocketing, which he learnt while in Singapore. He came out with 6 wallets, which he hid her Avril. He didn't empty them out; he just took some of the notes and most of the bigger coins. David saw it this way; we could take it now and it would go to a good cause or the taxman would later take it and it would go towards this ludicrous war in the Middle East. He would later turn them into the lost property box in the school office. The bell for the end of lunch rang. Avril smiled, thinking they had made only a few pounds, though they made £30 from David's Robin Hooding. He went to hand her his box.

"You know. Mr. Flatley said that we could sit and count up how much we've raised until the end of the day." Avril said, smiling, expecting a smile back.

"I should really get to class." David replied, trying to slip away. He didn't want to be around when she found the money. Avril was saddened. She tried a sly move on him, the upset puppy face. She widened her eyes to the standard 'puppy dog eyes,' then she scrunched up her nose, which created dimples and finally pushed out her bottom lip. David resisted it for a minute then submitted with a heavy sigh and 'fine.' David was quite happy, he enjoyed spending time with her but he didn't want to seem overly egger. The squealed in excitement, grabbed him by the hand (not really noticing what she did) and brought him to an empty classroom that they could use.

They sat together at one of the large desks. Avril used a special key to open the boxes and she spilled the contents on to table. After she emptied them her eyes instantly snapped. Not to the mountain of silver and copper coins they had but to the thick _gold_ coin and the pieces of paper that had the queens face on them and the fact that they were all from David's box. Avril would have given a suspicious look straight away if her face hadn't been overrun by total delight. She quickly counted them, the stars in her eyes got bright as the total rose. David sat there counting the little coins. She finished and almost yelled because they already had £30. She sat there in completely ecstasy for a few minutes. Unfortunately it slowly faded and Avril's face then moved to suspicious looks at David. He nervously coughed.

"I guess there were some very generous people in that crowd." He said, quickly trying to think of an excuse. She didn't believe him.

"David. Where did this money come from?" Avril asked firmly. Her cautious eyes burnt into him. She wanted answers and he had them but he knew they weren't the right ones. Even he knew telling a girl that you're a thief doesn't exactly win them over, and he was an anti-social outcast. He panicked.

"Its my money, I put it in." she was looking doubtfully, why would he even have £30 on him. "I just wanted to make you happy." The suspicion went out of her eyes and sparkles returned. She leant over out of her chair and kissed David. They both closed their eyes and were overwhelmed by the moment. David soon realised what was happening and pulled back.

"I better go." A nervousness and panic that was new to him came to his voice. She was upset but they she got angry, he was doing the same thing Oscar did, blocked people out. She got up and stood in the doorway, pushing her hands against the doorway to create a barricade. He tried to leave but her makeshift barricade and widened eyes stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Doing what?"

"Keeping me out, not opening up, even the slightest."

"I can't, I just can't."

"No. You can but you don't want too. Why?" he tried to get past her again, no luck.

"You really want to know?" David was getting louder.

"Yes!" She was raising her voice also.

"If I opened up to you then we might get close."

"And what's wrong with that." She was getting offended.

"Because that means I'll have something. Something that I can lose. And I can't lose someone again. I'm not strong enough." David shouted a loud outburst. He kicked over a seat then sat back down in his chair, hands over his face.

"I. I." Avril fumbled for words

"When I was 4 my mum was killed in a IRA car bomb. I can't even remember her face. All I have are photographs. I was 7 went they killed my dad. He was a policeman. That's all it was. That was their reason. They came to our house and shot him, right in front of me. That's why I don't open up." David tried to suppress the tears.

Avril was in near tears also. She moved towards him, to comfort him. He got up and moved towards her, a single tear ran down his cheek. It was the first time he had told someone that wasn't part of the security services that. As they got closer David thrust himself up to her and kissed her. They held the kiss longer this time though. But it became too much for David. He let go and rushed out of the room and ran out of the school. A teary eyed Avril was left alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Also. sorry to anyone who expected a romance between BlaneDaisy or Oscar/Carrie I just think Avril deserves to get an actual romance**


	9. The Dog and his Bone

**This is my longest chapter yet but I can't help but feel its a filler chapter. sorry if it sucks. the next one will be far better**

* * *

><p>David couldn't face going in the next day. He just decided to sit in the HQ for the day. He went in early to escape the eyes of the other students. He arrived at 5 am. The school was locked but that matter to David. He scaled one of the drainpipes to the roof. He roamed the roof, lightly chuckling at the large number of balls that had gotten stuck on the top of the roof. David decided to be a Good Samaritan and give them back. He finally got his point, where he could jump from the roof to one of the school mobiles. He leaped off and landed on the mobile, stumbling slightly on contact. He then slipped through one of the windows that were slightly cracked open. David wondered the school; pick locking the doors that were locked, to fill his boredom. He made a few stops for things that he would use to pass the time. He stopped at the teacher's lounge, to steal biscuits. He stopped at the Sports, to take a golf club, box of golf balls and a lot of rope. Finally, the art department, to take a selection of art equipment. Once he collected everything he needed he stopped to look out at the sun rising over the top of the school, after he basked in its glory he noticed the cleaners arriving.<p>

He knew neither Frank nor Lenny would be at HQ because it was still early; there was no one there to active the elevator. So, David headed for the stairs. As he looked down the massive drop of the staircase, David knew he didn't want to walk down the hundreds of steps and that's why he brought rope. He tied open end firmly around the banister and the other around his waist. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before leaping over the banister and proceeded to free-fall. As he hurled downwards David had an epiphany, he hadn't actually measured the rope, so it could have been too short or too long, which mean that either he could suddenly stop and be stuck dangling in mid-air or could actually just be falling to his death, this option didn't phase him. He fell; the drop was taking much longer than expected. His mind started to wonder when suddenly there was a tug at his waist and began to hang in the air, only a few feet from the ground. The stairwell was very quiet, quiet enough for him to hear it, the slowly breaking sound of the banister. The wood took a few moments to break but when it finally did it sent David flying to the ground. He landed on his side. As he lay there, groaning out of discomfort, he thought to himself, _I'm definitely going to use my own gear next time I rappel down_. Suddenly the broken piece of the barrister crashed next to his head. The crash made David jump to his feet. David untied the rope from his waist, picked up his things and continued in HQ.

The school day began. Everyone arrived but almost instantly as soon as they walked through the gates the communicators started beeping, they all found a secluded spot and answered. It was David.

"Hey." David said in a sigh. "I'm down in the HQ but I don't think I'm going to come into school today." He sounded depressed, he was. Before anyone could reply he hung up. So they decided to just continue on their day and check in with David later.

Avril was very dispirited when she arrived; she hadn't gotten over David's revelation either. When she found out David wasn't in school it didn't help her mood but she didn't blame him.

Frank and Lenny arrived through the elevator. The doors opened and seeing David, in his black spy gear, practicing golf, startled them. David opened his mouth to example but could only give out an awkward smile. David slowly turned around to the computer a pretended he was working, it didn't really work.

"David, what are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"Hi. I'm not really feeling it today so I'm just gonna stay down here."

"Wait! Not really feeling it?" Frank was baffled.

"What's the matter?" Lenny asked reassuringly.

"Nothings wrong, nope." A nervous David replied.

"I know something's wrong. Just tell us." Said Lenny. David slumped down into his.

"Fine." He huffed. "Ok. So I was with Avril yesterday and she started saying I didn't open up. And we all know I don't but she just got to me. I ended up telling her about my parents." Confessed David

"And then." Lenny asked, knowing there was something else. David coughed and looked nervously around the room.

"Then we. Um. Kissed." Lenny and Frank smirk at each other. "And so I'm staying down here. I don't think I can go back out there." Lenny and Frank decided that David could stay in the HQ for the day; while they were there he went over logistics for their mission but when they were out he used the computer to go through newspaper articles. 'Policeman murdered by paramilitaries,' 'Latest IRA car bomb kills 7.' These titles were in craved on his mind, he had read these already hundred times over and he would read them all over again. When Lenny and Frank came back he would scrabble around, trying to find the keyboard and mouse. Once it came to lunch the others came down came down. David was spinning himself in the chair out of total boredom.

"David. What are you doing?" Carrie decisively asked. David shrugged his shoulders.

"David what _did_ you do? Avril's been bugging me about you all day." Oscar asked in a slightly softer tone. David decided to actually speak now.

"I mean to do anything. Is she ok?" he replied.

"Yeah she's fine. But she seems really concerned about you. What did you get up to yesterday?" Blane said, raising his left eyebrow. David narrowed his eyes at Blane to deny is subtle accusation.

"We didn't do much. We just _kissed a bit_." David mumbled quietly.

"What did you do?"

"We kissed alright. Laugh it up." David through his hand across in a dramatic fashion. No said anything straight away.

"AAWWW!" Daisy cried out. She found it adorable; she thought they would make a great couple, Rose and Daisy agreed (Oscar and Blane weren't ones for matching people.)

"Well. I guess you've stolen her from me now." Oscar jokingly said. It made David laugh. "So do you wanna come back to school. Mr. Flatley has gotten books glued to his hands." Without saying anything else David got up and headed for the elevator, the others went with them. They reached the school and went for lunch but David couldn't eat, there was something he needed to do first.

David ran around the school looking for her. He finally found her sitting on the benches with Davina and Donavon. He was breathing heavily. He couldn't figure it out, he could jump out of a plane without a parachute and he wouldn't even break a sweat (true story) but when it came to talking to her he was an nervous as anyone with a beard, and any skin ton that wasn't white, at airport security. He walked up to her.

"Hi. Avril. Could I talk to you for a sec." he asked trying to ignore the stares of Donavan and Davina. She nodded, knowing he was still there lifted her spirits. They walked away, out of earshot.

"Hey. I was worried you left." Avril started.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran off and I'm sorry for getting all worked up."

"Oh, no, no. I totally understand."

"Awesome. Because I was wondering if, I don't know, wanted." This was possibly at the top of the list of things David wasn't use to saying. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with….um…..me." she smiled at him. There were enough butterflies between them to have a Lepidopterology study. Avril still couldn't muster a voice so she simply mouthed yes. The smile on David's face reached from one end to the other. The leant it a kissed. It was long like their last one but this one didn't involve tears in their eyes. As the both pulled away Avril looked around to check on Davina and Donavan but they were gone, they had left their stuff, they had ran off to tell everyone in the school.

"I better go after them. Stop them from saying to much." She said gathering her voice back. She smiled and ran after them. David stood and watched her leave. He turned around to look for the other spies but he didn't have to. Oscar was behind him, right behind him, and as David turned he jumped in alarm.

"Fuck!" he shouted. David quickly composed himself and pointed his finger at Oscar who had a smug look on his face. "Your good." They laughed and headed for the others. They didn't say anything; the smug look basically stopped Oscar from speaking.

They reached the others, they were in the canteen. When they arrived everyone stared at David. Davina and Donavan worked fast. There was a contrast between the reactions of the girls and boys. While the girls giggled and made cute faces, like he was an adorable baby, the boys simply smiled with a congregative look in their eyes. As they briefly chatted about David and his new girlfriend Daisy looked over at Blane, all the talk about happy couples got her thinking.

"So shall we head straight to your house after school?" Blane asked deciding to change to the topic. He was jealous of David. He wished he could ask his love out.

"Well. There's no massive rush. We can hangout before. And don't worry, I cleaned the whole place for use." The bell rang.

For the rest of the day Avril and David sat together. They would hold hands as they walked between classes. And while in class they would set their non-writing hands next to each other on the table and interlock pinkies fingers. They had been going out for around an hour and they were already getting into the extremely close part of a relationship. They could even notice other people's looks because they were too lost in each other's eyes.

It came to the end of the day. The crowds stampeded to the gates, David and Avril followed slowly behind, Avril was blushing from their romantic stroll. Blane and Oscar were waiting outside for him. They got to the front doors; David noticed Blane and Oscar while Avril noticed her father sitting in his green fuel ran smart car. They had to go their separate ways. They said goodbye and there was a moment of hesitation, Avril kissed him and scampered away to her father. David, with his cheeks on fire, met up with the other boys and they left. The three didn't look the neatest, they all had their shirts untucked, top button out, sleeves rolled up and they looked like a gang of slackers.

They walked into the inner-city and David suggested they go to Chinatown for dinner. They arrived and David told them about a great restaurant that he used regularly. It was called 'The black Jasmine.' When they turned up the place was near full, all by well dress adults, they really did not fit the bill. Despite the fact the place was full David insisted that they go it. On entering a young Chinese woman approached them. She smiled immediately at David. Then they spoken in Chinese. Oscar was able to follow the conversation but Blane just stood politely.

"您好奥利维亚" David said.

"Hello Olivia"

"时间长了，没有看到" She replied

"Long time, no see"

"你看起来很棒，像往常一样。你认为你可以得到我们任何机会表吗?"

"You look great, as usual. Do you think you could get us a table by any chance?"

"当然。你们三个？" She gestured to Oscar and Blane.

"Of course. Just the three of you?"

"太感谢你了。和狗有其骨吗？"

"Thank you so much. And could the dog have its bone?"

_W__hat was he on about?_

"哦，对了，当然可以。让我告诉父亲。"

"Oh, yes, certainly. Let me just tell father."

She led them to a table at the very back of the restaurant; the other dinner's looked at them. They sat and ordered. As they ate they tried not to spill any food on their shirts, Blame's attempts failed, miserably. Within no time at all it was 6 pm. They finished off their meals; David paid, and began to leave. Just as they were about to leave Olivia called David over and she handed him a large black duffle bag. He thanked her and she kissed him on the cheek, Blane raised an eyebrow at Oscar, and David hastily left first. Once they exited they considered who to go next, the park, the shopping centre but David said it would be best if they headed to his place. He hailed a taxi, they got in and David gave directions.

"Lambert Avenue, please?" David asked. Oscar and Blane were confused; Lambert Avenue was around the docks. The taxi took them there.

When they got out all they could see were shipping containers, derelict buildings and warehouses. Everything was dull and grey; there was no one around. David led them to the gates, where all the shipping containers were. They simply walked in, there was no one around guarding the place. He escorted them to three single shipping containers that were sitting alone. He cracked open the centre one and they were amazed at what they saw. The container was packed. It had some floodlights set in each upper corner, a mattress with a pillow and blanket, boxes of drinks and snacks (packed like they were in a warehouse) and a pile of books.

"This is my room." David stated. "I'll show you yours." He led them to the others. The others had the boxes of snacks and an actual bed but that was it. "Right. So you put your stuff away and then we'll get started."

_Get started?_ Blane and Oscar thought.

They spent the next few hours having fun by taking stuff from other containers. Oscar and Blane were unsure but David assured that he would put them back. They spent time hitting golf balls across the vacant yard, eating the snacks they had, racing each other on bikes they found and finally they spent the rest of their time on the container, sitting on beach chairs and chatting.

"David can I ask you something?" Blane asked

"Sure. Shoot."

"That's kind of it. I was just wondering. What's it like killing someone?" the atmosphere darkened but David knew they would eventually ask.

"Its strange. It's easier than you think and that's the weirdest part. But the first kill is the worst. To be able to kill someone you have to sacrifice a piece of yourself, a bit of your soul. But over time it lessens, I guess after a while you lose your principles. At the end of the day, all you do is, lift a gun, look down its sights and pull the trigger."

"Like in a videogame." That's how Blane understood it.

"Well yeah, I guess. But minus the loss of actual life. And Blane. You really shouldn't relate real life to videogames, girls don't find that too attractive." Finished David. Oscar Laughed.

Then they finished their drinks, put away the chairs and headed off to bed. They were going to have a big day ahead of them.


	10. Friday

**Thank you so much for the adds and the reviews, i true appreciate you taking interest in my stories. **

**This chapter may be a bit vage at times, I've been writing it throughout the night. it may be a bit confusing as i use codenames in this and I put stages of it in different time, which may be a bit confusing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was a high pitched beeping that rang in Blane's and Oscar's left ear while a dark screeching from the container door curved into their right ear.<p>

"Get up. Its time to go." A voice called out from outside as a cold breeze swept through the open door.

**Outside Saint Hopes. 5.00am**

The boys stood in their black spy gear at the mouth of gates. They were wide-awake. David had given them caffeine tablets, something he used on a regular basis. As they stood they noticed the girls approaching, it was hard not to notice, Daisy was complaining but they were too far to hear the commotion.

"When I give you the queue, tell Daisy you think she look great, as usual. Stress the _as usual_ part." David whispered into Blane's ear, as the girls got closer. Blane gave him an odd look as the girls arrived.

"Seriously Rose. I haven't gotten a chance to do my hair OR my make-up. I look hideous." Daisy moped to Rose while the other girl partially ignored her.

"Yeah. You do. You look terrible." David said jokingly. Daisy gave him joking evil eyes. David subtly elbowed Blane in the side.

"Ahh!" Blane exclaimed as he look over at David, quickly realising the queue. "No. Um. You look great….. as usual." Everyone looked at Blane, all except Daisy and David because David knew he was going to say it and Daisy was blushing too much to look at anyone. Blane tried to avoid their eyes. Luckily for him and Daisy, Frank and Lenny pulled up in a black SUV.

**Surveillance Truck. 5.37am**

Rose, Carrie, Lenny and Frank stood in the compact truck. It was full of computers, microphones and monitors hooked up to the camera feeds of the building. The Truck was disguised as a delivery truck. Rose sat in front of the wall of monitors and computers. Carrie walked up and down the truck, stretching, trying to waken herself up. Lenny and Frank discussed business; talking about the possible things that S.K.U.L could be using for the deal, the possible outcomes of their mission, gadgets and occasionally poking fun at stark.

*Come in Lincoln. How's the view? * A static voice asked over the comms.

"Lincoln here. Everything is looking good." Rose replied over the comms.

They had decided on codenames for the mission, to maintain agents identity. David chose them. Rose was Lincoln. Carrie was Jefferson. Blane was Kennedy. Daisy was Monroe. Oscar was Roosevelt. And David was Washington.

As they stood in the truck Lenny's phone started to vibrate. He quickly pulled it out from his blazer pocket and answered it. He didn't say anything he just listened. After a minute or so he finished and turned to Rose.

"We have activity. A dark blue _Jeep compass_ is heading this way. ETA 20 minutes." Lenny explained.

"ETA 20 minutes before the funds arrive." Rose passed on through the comms.

**The roof of the Oman complex. 5.30am**

Oscar and David lay, belly down, on the pebble stone lined roof. They lay there with binoculars, watching the 29th floor closely. David brought plenty of snacks with him; he had learnt from past experience that junk food to a good while on a stake out. They had been there less than an hour and already the roof was littered in wrappers and crushed cans, and David still had more to go. He kept them in a plastic bag, which he put next to a thin black container. Oscar didn't know what was in it; David said it was a surprised. David was currently eating peanut butter, straight from the jar.

"Hey. Um. Washington." Said Roosevelt (Oscar)

"Yeah what is it." Replied Washington (David) with a mouthful of peanut butter, which he was just finishing.

"Why are we all named after America presidents. We are in the British security service. Why aren't we named after like the prime minister?"

"Well do you know the names of all the prime ministers of the United Kingdom?" Oscar paused and was about to say yes but then realised he didn't. "Exactly."

They lay there, bored out of their skulls. Briefly chatting about Avril.

"Come in Lincoln. How's the view?" David asked through his communicator.

Lincoln here. Everything is looking good. * The voice replied. The boys continued to wait until Lincoln (Rose) called again. * ETA 20 minutes before the funds arrive. * The 'Funds' were the money that S.K.U.L was receiving. Whatever they were selling was referred to as 'the package.'

Finally they were getting somewhere. David looked up at the grey sky, the sun had barely started to show, there were clouds gathering and it was extreme cold, especially on the roofs.

"Hey Kennedy. Make sure you two keep warm up there. Its getting pretty chilly." Washington told Kennedy (Blane) and Monroe (Daisy)

"Washington. We've got activity on the 29th." Stated Roosevelt, nudging him while looking down his binoculars. Washington joined him and took his binoculars.

There were men arriving on the 29th floor, the S.K.U.L henchmen. Three of them, dressed in their black and red uniforms. Just them and a TV that they had on wheels. They stood and simply chatted, this clearly wasn't a big deal to them, they'd obviously been through it a few times.

**The roof of the Cameron Wallsh building. 5.35**

Monroe and Kennedy stood depressingly on the ice-cold roof. Monroe started complaining about their task, she was frozen to the bone. Kennedy simply stood in quiet agreement. Then Kennedy's communicator started to go off.

Hey Kennedy. Make sure you two keep warm up there. It's getting pretty chilly. * Washington's voice murmured. Then he just hung up.

"Was that Dav…Washington? What did he say?" asked Monroe, the annoyance in her voice coming through strong.

"He was just saying that we should keep warm because it's chilly."

"Chilly?" She exclaimed. "That's an understatement. Why are we even up here?" She let off a heavy sigh then a sharp shiver shot down her spine that shook her all over. Kennedy gave a reassuring smile as he approached her. He wrapped himself around her and rubbed her arms with his hands. This was to keep her warm and it worked. Monroe cuddled into him, the warm was so embracing that she didn't realise what was going on. She was cosy, comfortable and content. Kennedy held her close then quickly noticed what was going on but he didn't do anything. He then smirked once he realised that David had definitely orchestrated this whole thing. They're perfect moment was then interrupted the beeping of their communicators. Then let go and answered.

*The funds have arrived. * Lincoln stated.

**Front doors of the Cameron Wallsh building. 5.40am**

The dark blue Jeep stopped at the front door. The doors opened and 3 tall, well-built men in suits exit. Jefferson viewed all this from peeking around the corner of the building. She waited until they were a few metres away from the door then she ran out, pretending to be out jogging. She deliberately ran straight into them, nearly knocking one of them straight to the ground. As he knocked into them she secretly pinned the microphone badge to one of the men. She quickly apologised and continued on, running around the building at returning to the truck. The men took no notice of it and carried on. Now Lincoln could hear everything the men said. They entered the elevator and headed for the 29th floor. The men reached the 29th floor; the door opened and joined the S.K.U.L agents and their TV.

**The roof of the Oman complex. 5.48am**

"Lincoln. Can you patch us into the mic feed?" Asked Washington over the communicators. Lincoln connected the feed and everyone in the team could hear it.

*Alright. So lets do this*

*Yeah. You got the money*

*Of course we fucking do. What would be the point of showing up without it*

*Fine. Smart arse*

The sound of the TV being turned on came through the comms.

*Now gentlemen. Thank you for meeting us here. I'm sorry that general Flopsy and myself aren't here for our transaction. We are simply taking precautions* it was the Grand master. He was using a video link.

*I assume you have the goods*

One of the S.K.U.L produced a large metal case.

*Again for precautions we must scramble and electronics, I'm sure you understand*

*Not at all. Go right ahead*

There was suddenly a load deathly ring that came through the communicator and all the monitors in the surveillance truck went to static. They were blind. Washington instantly swore furiously and punched the ground while Roosevelt continued to look through the binoculars. Then men opened the metal case but Roosevelt couldn't see what was in it, he quickly passed this on to the rest of the team. The men on the 29th floor swapped their cases and began to leave. While this was happening Washington was hatching a plan.

"Fuck it!" he exclaimed as he opened his black container. He took out an earpiece, he put it in, and also took out a spike and what looked like a grenade launder. He placed it into the chamber and shot it into the concrete wall that was behind them. He then hooked a rappelling rope to it. He connected the other end to another spike that he placed into the chamber. Washington aimed at the Cameron Wallsh building, lined up the shot and fired the other spike into the building. The rope was nice and tight. Washington had just made a zip line while Roosevelt stood blankly, this was the Agent Rodeo he had heard so much of. Washington revealed two zip line connectors. He handed one to Roosevelt and gestured to leave. Washington was working fast; the bad guys hadn't even left the 29th floor. The two connected to the line, they could only hold onto it with their hands, they hadn't any other gear. The only thing that was stopping them from falling to their death was their grip.

"OK. Fuck it. Rose as soon as cameras are back, notify me. Daisy, Blane. Go in, now. Carrie, those bastards are gonna try leave, don't give them the satisfaction." David firmly stated. "And Oscar, let go when I tell you to." Instantly after that David jumped out and started to zip line, closely followed by a slightly nervous Oscar. As they zip lined across David shouted " Now!" He let go flew through the window of the 28th floor, on impacted he did a barrel roll, Oscar did the same but mistakenly did a barrel roll.

As Oscar got up Rose told them the cameras were back up and that men in suits were heading upstairs, while the S.K.U.L henchmen remained on the 29th. They headed for the men in suits.

**29****th**** Floor of the Cameron Wallsh building. 5.56am**

Blane and Daisy burst through the ventilation system and dropped straight to the 29th floor. As they landed the henchmen perked up. As soon as Blane and Daisy got up they instantly went into combat stance and commenced fighting the henchmen. Blane took one out with a swift karate kick. The other came at him madly, Blane was dodging his aggressive swings and he waited for his moment then he took the man out with an uppercut. Daisy however was having trouble. The man was three times the height of her. He was slamming his fists into Daisy, she gasped for help with each blow. Blane ran up from behind him and kicked him in the back of the legs. This made him fall to the ground, then Blane kicked him in his head he was so angry with him.

The men were unconscious. The TV was dead. There was the money but no package. They hurried up the stairs to join Oscar and David.

**31****st**** floor of the Cameron Wallsh building. 6.00am**

Blane and Daisy join Oscar and David as they chased the men in suits. They rounded a corner, only to find one of the men hurry for the lift. He turned to them. He was the tallest out of the 3 men, most muscular too. He turned only to see 4 teenagers, easy. They readied themselves to fight as he slowly approached them. David however didn't do anything; he seemed non-plus by the man. The suited man started to run at them with a laughing shout.

Bang. Bang

The others recoiled from the sound, it sounded like sledgehammers being hit against brick wall. The man fell, two red stains on his chest. The others looked up to see David holding a gun, pointed at where the man _was_. None of them knew he was carrying a gun. David was holding a Berreta 92, nickel-plated carbon steel with a Vertec-style grip frame; David knew the gun inside and out. It was his favourite gun. Although to the others it was just a gun, nothing more. David approached the man. He shot once more in the head to be perfectly sure. He turned to see how distressed the other team members were. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to dig his hole any deeper. He simply continued down the corridor, followed by the others.

*David. The last two are on the 40th floor. I've sent Carrie up there too. * Said Rose through David's earpiece. He and the other then bolted to the stairwell and raced to the 40th floor.

They arrived on the 40th floor and burst one of the stairwells and were met by the second last suited man who was armed with a ballistic knife. He lunged at them but was quickly dealt with by David as he introduced lead to the man's vital organs.

They kicked down the door to the main room. As they entered the last man was standing by the window, pointing a M1911 pistol at them, the metal case at his feet. Both he and David had their guns pointed at one another. Suddenly Carrie burst in through another door, the man quickly aimed it at her.

"Drop the gun or I shot her." The man demanded.

"Don't even fucking think about it. Or I will ensure your own mother won't even be able to recognise you." David replied. This is clearly a different type of person than the one they knew.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that motherfucker."

Click click. The man's gun was jammed. He turned to David. The blood had completely run from his face.

David emptied the rest of his clip on the man. There was a ferocious sound made. Blood covered the man's body and the window around him. He slowly stumbled backward and fell through the window, down 40 stories to his certain death. This again made the others recoil again.

David walked over to the metal case, knelt down and opened it. He only looked at it for a few moments then slammed it shut with a look of anger upon is face. He took out his communicator.

"Frank, Lenny. I've got two words for you." David said looking out of the broken window out onto the city of London.

Blane rushed over and look in the case. It was full of brown powder, wrapped in see-threw plastic.

"Poppy. Fields"

* * *

><p><strong>TTADDAA! bet you didnt see that one coming. this was the dark spin i spoke of. I hope you enjoyed it. sorry for the wait. i may be slowly getting the next few chapters up, school starts back :P<strong>


	11. Favours

**Hello again. thank you for the great feedback. This next chapter is any other long one but its a bit of a filler, hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**There has also alot of research into this chapter. God save my internet history is gonna seem strange, read it found out why.**

* * *

><p>It was 8.00am; the team arrived back at HQ. No one had said about David's actions, he killed three men without batting an eye-lid. These events played over and over again in everyone's mind. The elevator doors opened and the spies walked into the HQ. Only to be met be Lenny, Frank and Stark, in his pale grey suit and black leather gloves. Lenny and Frank stood smirking at one another, trying to retain their laughter from Stark because of his eccentric expression. Stark's expression was sour, bitter, like he had just eaten a lemon. He was holding a file, looking down at it every few moments. The spies entered, all letting out a sigh at Stark's presence.<p>

"Well I hope you're happy with yourselves." Stark said, his tone fitting his expression, he looked down at his case file." No Grand Master. Three _low level_ henchmen captured. A case of useless money and…" he looked at David, "Three dead bodies, one of which we had to scrap off the ground." David raised his hand like a polite schoolboy.

"And a shit load of Heroin." David added comically. This caused everyone else (bar Stark) to snigger.

"Well seeing how you think that makes a difference go right ahead and tell us."

"With pleasure." David walked and stood next to Stark, facing the other spies. "Firstly we now know what S.K.U.L is selling, that crosses one thing off our list. Secondly we have to track the heroin, and seeing how the UK hasn't the climate to accommodate poppy field we know that its abroad. Now this is where it get easy, almost every region where Heroin is developed mixes it a different way, this make each batch of heroin unique. So we simply find the unique chemical compound in the heroin we have and we have our location." Stark rolled his eyes he didn't expect that.

"Well that's a nice theory but you can leave that to the grown ups. I'll let your kiddy division be to do your homework." Stark said mockingly. This frustrated everyone, the other were about to detest this.

"Go fuck yourself Stark!" David roared. "This was our Mission. Our Heroin. Our Case. So you know." David pulled the fingers then pointed at the elevator with his thumb. "Jog on." Starks face scrunched up.

"Its things like this that make me hate the youth division. Agent Hughes, I could have you suspended from your position right now!"

"Really? I highly doubt you'll want to do that." David jerked his body slightly, which made Stark jump back 2 metres. " And the names Agent Rodeo. Dick." Stark slammed the folder on the table and stormed out. Everyone at each other then focused on David. Lenny stepped forward.

"Well, I guess we better get started." Lenny added.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just really hate the guy." David embarrassingly apologised. Everyone assured him that it was ok; they admired him in a way. "So lets track these drugs shall we?"

Rose scanned the heroin to pick up all chemicals used in it. Oscar and Carrie set up a world map on a board then put drawing pins on locations that were known poppy farms that were listed on the M.I.9 database. Blane and Daisy sat and calculated how much heroin S.K.U.L must have been receiving to gain the money they had up to this point. David thought about whom S.K.U.L would be working with, S.K.U.L couldn't have just started a drug ring all by themselves.

The there was a break through. The scan showed that in their heroin there were traces of ammonium chloride. Carrie and Oscar used this and ran it through the database to see if there were any poppy farms that used ammonium chloride. They found one. Afghanistan. The Farah province, the Lash wa Juwayn district. They pinned it on the map. Blane and Daisy found that with the amount of money S.K.U.L had, £12 million, would mean that there would have had to have been over 30 billion grams of heroin grown, obviously this was going on current street price. So to develop that amount of Heroin the poppy farm would have had to been open for around 6 years. They went through the database. The one poppy farm in Afghanistan that had been in the Farah province for 6 years belonged to an Afghan drug gang called "پادشاهان مرگ" _Death Kings_.

"Fuck." David said softly. Everyone still heard him; they turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" Frank inquired. David took a deep breath.

"S.K.U.L is working with the Taliban." Everyone froze. David turned to Lenny and Frank "Sirs, we're going to Afghanistan." It was a statement, not a request.

With this shocking revelation everyone took the rest of the day off, except Lenny and Frank, they had to think how they were planning on breaking this news to the head of M.I.9. The spies got back into ordinary clothing and left the school. It was closed for the day due to an _accidental_ boiler meltdown. The spies left through the front gates and decided to all go out together. Carrie said her house was free so they went there to hangout. They got taxi, which David oddly paid for completely by himself. They got there and went into to the kitchen to chill.

The kitchen was nice, fancy. Earthstone worktops. Varnished wooden cupboard. 60cm fridge freezer. A breakfast table that stuck out from the wall. And all the lasted gadgets to make cooking easier and more precise. The kitchen for the modern man. Daisy and Blane stood next to each other, close but not awkwardly, that moment on the cold rooftop did them well. Oscar, Carrie and Rose sat at the breakfast table. There wasn't any room for David so he sat on the counter. It was a slow first few minutes, no one knew where to start.

"So have any of you been to Afghanistan before?" David asked, everyone shock they're heads. "Have any of you been in a war zone before?" the same response followed.

"I can't believe S.K.U.L would do something like this." Carrie said.

"I know its crazy. After years of stopping robots and mind control beams its come down to this." Rose added.

"What are we going to do?" asked Oscar.

"We are going to go in there and stop their production." David firmly answered.

"But how?" Blane and Daisy inquired at the same time, smiling at each other for doing so. David clicked his fingers to indicate he had a plan.

"Right. I know a guy who can get us in as a Humanitarian charity. We show up. Help the people. Sneak into the facility and stop the Heroin production." He said.

"That's a great plan." Oscar gleefully said, everyone agreed. "But how are we met to stop the production?"

"Simple. We blow it sky high." No one said anything. The idea freaked them but they knew it was the only way. David got off the counter.

"Right. I'll tell M.I.9 we've got a plan." David said as he left the room, taking his communicator out. No one said anything, they just listened. "Hello. Frank? Yeah, we've got a plan. We're going in. how? We're going in with amnesty international. Kind of ironic don't you think."

He came back in and explained the situation. They were to leave in two day for Afghanistan and that he would arrange transport. Two days would give M.I.9 enough time to implant memories leading up to them leaving to them leaving into their families and teachers.

Now that the plans were made they decided to make the best of their free day off school. They chatted about school and hiding their secret. Still no one mentioned David's kills or even the fact he had a gun with him. Hours went by like minutes and soon it was time for everyone to leave. As everyone was leaving Blane decided to walk with David.

"Hey thanks for the whole compliment and roof thing." Said Blane.

"What do you mean? I didn't have anything to do with that." David joking replied, pretending to be innocent. " But your welcome. Here I'll walk with you to your house." And off they went for Blane's house.

"David, you've been to Afghanistan, right?" Blane asked

"Yeah. Last trip there was 09, I think. Why?" replied David

"See its just because its really dangerous, what happens if one of us get hurt or even die?"

"Yes its dangerous but as long have your goal in mind and have the people to back you up you can do anything."

"Funny, that's what was brother Kyle says to me whenever I would about ask him going to war."

"Your brothers in the army?"

"Yeah, he's actually in the special forces." Blane said quietly.

"Commander Whittaker?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I've been on a few missions with him. Good guy, great soldier. We worked on operation Polo whenever we went into Iran."

"The British army isn't in Iran."

"Oh yeah. Um no, totally not." David didn't mean to let that one slip. "Has he not been promoted to Captain yet?" Blane shook his head." He had been saying for ages he wanted to. That's not on. He deserves to be a captain. I'll see what I can do"

"You cant just pull favours to get someone made a captain."

"Yeah your probably right."

In no time at all they reached Blane's house. As they arrived Blane's brother opened the door, he had recently finished a tour in the Middle East (and other places he wasn't allowed to mention) he gave Blane a large grin then looked to the foot of the garden where David was. He gave David a wide-eyed gaze in which David responded to with a mime of a tipping of a hat. They smiled at each other and Blane went inside. David waved goodbye and left.

For the rest of the day and the next David prepared. They were going to straight walk into the lion's den and pull its teeth out, he wasn't taking any chances, he wasn't allowing anyone to die, anyone on his side that was. He analysed satellite imaging and create several extraction routes. He trained, making sure his body wasn't going to let him down. He organised transport for getting there and for went they were in Afghanistan. He then contacted his man in Amnesty, calling in a favour for their cover. Finally He made a call to General Grant, a head officer with the Special Air Service. And who said favours could get you anyway.

It was Sunday. One day until they left. Almost all of them were scared. Scared of dying. Scared of being captured. Scared of losing a team member, this was a large fear for both Blane and Daisy. They spent their day with their family, doing everything together, even the little things. They wanted to spend every minute they could cherishing these last 24 hours. During the evening Blane's brother, Kyle, got an unexpected phone call. He took it in another room, Blane couldn't hear. Kyle came out with a sort of giddy look on his face. For some reason he went straight to David, not his parents.

"Hey dude. You know the way I've said I've always wanted to be a Captain. Well guess what? They just promoted me to it. They said I did so excellently during my last tour that they just hand too." Kyle explained, like a little boy on Christmas day.

Blane smirked. He knew David was behind this too. To celebrate they got a take away. Afterward Blane contacted David through the communicators. David was cleaning his gun(s) at the time.

"Hello." David answered cheerfully.

"Hi David, its me. I just wanna say thanks. For helping my brother out and all."

"No problem man. Anything for the Whittaker family. Now get some rest, you'll need it."

He was certainly right.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, sorry if you didnt like this one. the next one may be a bit of a filler but i assure you a BIG, eventful chapter is on its way<strong>

**also everything in the part about the breakthrough is accurate. except for the Death kings gang, i made them up**

**please R&R**


	12. Poppy Flowers

**Hello Again. sorry for the wait, starting back to school and all. Thank you for the feedback. I know it would be better if Blane/Daisy were the central romance. I was hesitate about romancing them was because this is my first romance piece. I will however try make a bigger Blane/Daisy romance in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The spies stood on the runway of the RAF airfield, waiting. It was pitch black. All there was were artificial lights. The bright red lights that lined out the runway were the only thing allowing them to see, barely. It was 4am. M.I.9 had sent out snatch teams to get the spies, no sleepovers for them. They stood in a line along the grass right next the runway, like as if it were a road. Every minute they stood there their eyelids got heavier. As they all eventually shut their eyes to sleep (standing up) a livid noise growled from a hanger across the way. The hanger doors opened slowly, the sound of them opening was like nails going down a chalkboard. Once the doors opened fully a mammoth of an aircraft come into view from within the hanger, a C-13J Super Hercules. Its four blades were making the racket. The whole team were woken by this symphony of loud noises. They watched as the aircraft made its way onto the runway and stopped. The rear ramp lowered and soldiers started to make their way on and off the plane. David started to make his way towards it; the others dragged themselves behind him. As they got closer some of the younger soldiers noticed them and stared with ignorance, these guys were incredibly young; they were only around a year older than the spies and let they acted as if they were far older and mature. The spies ignored them. David led them to the foot of the ramp where an older soldier approached them. The man wasn't old physically but spiritually; he was beaten, like he was fighting a never-ending battle, which was true from a certain point of view. The man had short ginger hair with stubble across his face and a crescent shaped moon scar next to his right eye, covering his right temple. He was in desert camouflage army clothing with black boots to match. As he walked down the ramp he grinned at David.<p>

"Davy. How you been lad?" the ginger man said, he had a northern accent.

"Ah, you know, same ooold." Replied David, yawning during the word 'old.'

"So you and your team ready?"

"Completely. I really appreciate you helping us out Marty."

"Now don't be silly. What are friends for?" Said Marty as he turned to lead them inside. As the spies followed him they had to weave through crowds of soldier. The plane was packed full of supplies, equipment and ammo. He brought them to a bunch of other soldiers. They all looked like him in a way, all worn out. He introduced them and there was a brief shaking of hands and name exchanging between the soldiers and the spies. Rose was concerned about soldiers knowing their names (first names only) and faces. David was quick to assure her that these guys wouldn't say a word.

The truth was that David had pulled a favour with some Special Forces units to get a lift to Afghanistan. The mission's details were very delicate so the team had to keep it as low profile as they could, this meant David would have to use his connections to get everything they needed.

"So this is Kyle's little bro." David said, presenting Blane to the soldiers. With this news they instantly welcomed Blane in. Marty wrapped his arm around him.

"He's the spitting image of him." Laughed Marty. The rest of the soldiers chuckled.

"This is your brothers team." Informed David.

The aircraft fuelled and packed everything in. there were only a few soldiers going on the flight, the special forces unit and the spies really. As the rear ramp lifted the lights inside the aircraft came on and David produced a cardboard box. He opened it up and handed packages to each of the spies. They opened them up and they were clothes, light blue polo t-shirts with the Amnesty International logo on it.

"My people at Amnesty said they'll vouch for us if anyone starts asking question about why we are in Afghan." Explained David as he started to get changed, in front of them. David took his black spy shirt off, as he pulled it off they could see scars, they covered body. He put the Amnesty top on. "Right so get changed into the amnesty kits, girls there is a cabin for use down there. Then I'll run you through the rest of the plan."

"Hey and David, don't forget your lucky charm." Said Marty; tossing him a black and white Keffiyeh (an Arabian scarf) Daisy was the only person to know what it was because a Keffiyeh was a new fashion accessory back home. David put it around his neck.

Everyone went and got changed and met back with David who was near the cockpit.

"Ok so here we are. In about 5 and half hours we reach it Afghanistan. Marty's unit are gonna landing at FOB Robinson in the Helmand province. We go from there next door to Farah and we head straight to town where the farm is. We'll do some relief work there for our cover which will also allow us do some reconnaissance. We go in, clear the place, blow it up and head home."

The lights flicked as the engines turned on as the plane prepared to go airborne. David has got some army surplus beds onboard for the team, and himself. He had also gotten sleep tablets, the journey was long and boring and he knew no one in the team would be able to handle it. He gave them to everyone except Blane. Everyone else took their tablets and got into their beds to sleep. David and Blane however stood around chatting with the soldiers. They joked and reminisced about memories with Kyle. After about 30 minutes David and Blane headed off. David and Blane sat on Blane's bed.

"So here is your tablet." Said David handing a sleeping tablet to Blane, which he took almost instantly. "It should kick in soon enough."

"Thanks. So how are we going to blow the place up?" Blane asked

"Its quite simple. We use the fertilizer they are using for the poppies. We cover the place in it and light it up. We can't use standard explosives, makes it suspicious."

"Cool. I presume you know how to do all that. I never was very good in Chemistry."

"That's not true. You're great at it. You have great chemistry with you know who." David nudged and winked.

"Hey. Keep your voic….." Blane suddenly shock his head and blinked rapidly, it was taking affect already.

"Looks like you need to sleep."

"No I should be fine for another…." Blane conked out immediately, falling forwards. David caught him and got him back onto the bed. Just as he was about to lay Blane's head onto the pillow an ingenious plan hatched in his head.

David gave Blane a fireman's lift and carried him across to Daisy's bed. Daisy was out cold. David put Blane down and rolled daisy onto her right side. He then lifted Blane onto the bed and laid him next to Daisy. He put Blane on his right side and got him close to Daisy. He drooped Blane's arm over Daisy and wrapped it around. They were spooning. And they were in such a deep sleep neither would have felt a thing. David quickly took a photo, smirked and headed to bed. On his way he hoped that the words 'morning wood' wouldn't (would) come up in Blane and Daisy's conversation when they woke up. David took his tablet, got in bed and fell asleep.

Almost 5 hours went by.

Blane was the first to wake up. As his eyes creped open he realised there was hair directly in his face, the fact that it was Daisy's hair hadn't dawned on his yet. Once it had he panicked. He tried to slip away but it wasn't an option. During their long nap their bodies and wrapped closer, there was no getting away. Blane had to lie there and he liked it, this was something he had dreamt about, minus the drugging part. The comfort he was experiencing made him nod off again. Almost as soon as he fell asleep Daisy woke up. When she woke up the first thing she felt was a large warm arm wrapped around her. She brushed her head across Blane's chest, without realising. The comfort she was feeling was the same as Blane's. She felt some resting on the top of her head. She slowly twisted her head around to see what it was. That's when she had her revelation. It was Blane's chin that was on the tip of her head. Her eyes opened wide but she didn't do anything. The two of them were having their biggest fantasies coming true. Daisy soon also fell asleep and the two were left to blissfully sleep with them each other. They two were finally woken by the sound of Oscar clearing his throat. They both creaked their heads up to see Oscar and Carrie standing over them, they had smug looks on their faces. Daisy and Blane looked back at one another and blushed insanely. David was away helping the soldiers. They were flying over Afghanistan and were soon going to land.

There was a dull humble as the C-13J came into land and everything rattled as the wheels hit the ground. Everyone got their things together as the plane came to a stop. They stood and waited for the ramp to drop. As the ramp dropped the Yellow sun stabbed their eyes. It was around 11 am so the sun was near half way through its journey across the sky. Once they dismounted the sun baked their skin. They squinted their eyes because of the sun to see base Robinson. Tents covered the land and soldiers walked from tent to tent, completing various tasks.

"This is where we part." Said Marty, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. "David, you keep Kyle's brother safe."

"Don't worry. I'd rather die than let anyone get hurt." David replied. The spies and the soldiers waved goodbye as the soldiers headed to the other side of the base. David then led the team again to one of the larger tents in the camp. They got into the shade as they went into the tent. Once they entered an oddly dressed man met them. The man was in a Hawaiian shirt, cream shorts, flip-flops and black sunglasses. He looked like he belonged on the beach. He smiled and clapped his hands together once he saw David.

"Dave!" he said, he was American. "How was the trip?"

"Meh. It was all right. The in-flight film was shite." David joked. "Guy this is Cole. He's a CIA spook who'll be helping us out."

_CIA? How many people did David know?_

The others introduced themselves and he gave them peculiar looks.

"I didn't know you worked in teams." Cole said to David

"Well there's a first for everything. And they're a really good team."

"Awesome. Well, follow me." Smiled Cole. He led them to a table at the back on the tent, with a file on it. He picked it up and handed it to David. "Here's the intel. Satellite imaging, building blueprints, man power, weaponry, its all there."

"Thanks. And do you have my ride?"

"Yeah. I'll take you to it in a sec. Thanks for taking this poppy farm out. We've been wanting to get to it for ages but some bullshit about collateral damage kept coming up during meeting with the head."

Cole got up a led the spies back outside where they continued to be roasted. He brought them to a section where the Humvees were all parked. There was one vehicle that stuck out. It was their transportation for the mission.

A large Range Rover. Painted jet black with the Amnesty International insignia spray-painted on the car door and bonnet. Titanium grill on the front. Ballistic steel armouring on the whole car. Bulletproof glass. Modified tyres to hold the weight and to run on dirt, sand and concrete. The Range Rover also had various modifications in the interior. It had extra compartments to hold weaponry in. In the glove compartment there was a Smith & Wesson model 29 and a Smith &Wesson .45 ACP. Under the passenger seat there was an MP5 with suppressor fitted. On the inside of the driver car door there was a G36C assault rifle holstered. Finally, under the back seats there was a pull out tray that held a select of different explosive devices, hand grenade, flashbang, smoke grenade, tear gas canister and even a few sticks of dynamite. It also had a advanced stereo system and cup holders. David showed them all this with total glee. He was acting like he was Xzibit on 'Pimp My Ride.'

"Well we best get off." Stated David turning to Cole. He nodded in compliance.

"Stay safe. Take no prisoners, right." Cole responded jokingly. Carrie was somewhat disheartened by this. Then Cole and David shared a brief hug.

"I guess I'll see you the next time you decide to invade another country." David said laughing. Cole smiled and turned and walked away. The others looked over at David who was watching Cole. They looked back at Cole but he was gone.

_No wonder they call them spooks_

"Wait. Who's going to drive?" asked Rose.

"I only know how to drive motorcycles." Blane admitted.

"And I how to driver cars but that was always on concrete. I've never driven off-road." Oscar said.

"Really?" said David. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'll drive. It'll take about 2 hours to get to the farm so I've packed some food for us." He opened the boot of the Range Rover and revealed boxes of snacks and cans of different drinks in an ice cooler. He looked like David had raided a vending machine warehouse.

Everyone packed their things into the Range Rover and hopped in. there was wasn't much space in the back due to David's modifications, they had to arrange themselves to fit and the final result was Rose on the right side, Carrie was in the middle, Blane on the left side with Daisy sitting on his lap. David and Oscar who were sitting in the front smirked at each other then looked at Blane. Daisy and Blane sat there thinking the same thing, '_could this day get any __better_.' As they settled in their seating positions they reached to put their seat belts in, they were always taught safety first, but when they reached they realised there were none, they looked at David puzzled.

"We're in Afghanistan. No seat belts are the least of your problems." Laughed David as he got something out of the glove compartment. He slid a CD into the sound system. "LETS ROCK IT!" he exclaimed as he put gold Elvis sunglasses on. A moment later music blared, Punk/Rock. And almost instantaneously David put his foot down and they flow out of the Base at a high velocity.

They were rolling across Afghanistan in a pimped out Range Rover with a 5.7ft government assassin in Elvis glasses at the wheel. That single statement was somewhat odd.

"So did everyone have a nice sleep on the way over?" David asked trying to start conversation. Blane and Daisy didn't say anything; they were trying not to make eye contact after their little moment back on the plane and their current predicament wasn't helping. Everyone else however said they had slept fine. David noticed the couple's silence; he turned around (still driving vigorously) and looked at them. "How did you sleep? I presume there wasn't any complaints."

"David. Watch the road!" Daisy shouted getting very embarrassed.

"We are in the middle of a war zone. Firstly, we aren't even on a road. Secondly, no ones even going to be out here." David said smugly.

"David, just." Blane asked trying to calm Daisy.

"Fine." David turned back to the road. He got out a packet of skittles, opened them up, took a mouth full then set them on the dashboard. "Does anyone want anything?" David lifted out a bag of snacks and everyone took a snack. A few minutes later David grabbed the file Cole gave him and handed it to Rose. "Hey Rose, read that out to everyone." Rose opened the file.

"The town is called umm, David this is in Arabic." Rose stated.

"Oh, sorry. It's actually Persian. Oscar would you kindly?" asked David. Rose handed it to Oscar.

"The town is called حیاط, it means homestead. Population is about 500 hundred. Houses are mostly made on rock and mud, mainly just one floor. The poppy farm is situated in the center on the town. Its buildings are constructed differently, bricks, concrete, metal, its got two floors. Gates surround the facility. 100m x 200m. Around 50 poppy flowers in the farm. Approximately 37 guards, armed with," Oscar paused and took a deep breath, "AK's. Primarily Taliban forces, well trained."

"Child's play." David said smiling. "So how do you suggest we go in?"

"Well we could go storm in through the front while we have the element of surprise. They won't be expecting that." Blane suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement it was a good plan. They spent the next hour discussing the plan.

"Now to be honest I only have enough guns for a couple of people to raid the place. I'd hate to chose but I'm gonna be taking Blane with me." David explained. Oscar objected. "I'm trying to offend anyone but it's the Whittaker's. They are born warriors." The girls didn't go against it; deep down they didn't think they could handle a gun. Oscar was disappointed but understood David's decision. Blane didn't know what to say.

They reached حیاط. They stopped just outside the town and David got a box from the back of the car, it was full of relief packs. He turned the music off, put his sunglasses away and drove slowly into the town. As they drove through the streets little children in ragged and dirty clothing chased after them, cheering. They drove into the center in the sort of Town Square, which was right next to the Poppy farm. They stopped and got out with the packs. A large crowd, mainly women and children, formed around them.

"Oscar start translating for me. Tell them we are here to help."

"ما اینجا برای کمک به"

The crowd came closer and they started to hand packs to the mothers. Everything was going to well. Out of the corner of her eye Carrie spotted a man taking one of the relief packs from a little girl and her weak mother, this enraged Carrie. She looked over at David who was already looking at her and he mouthed 'Got ahead, just make it quick.' She mouthed 'Thanks. Be back in a minute.' We moved through the crowd quickly to get to the man who was now walking away smugly. She crept up behind him and jabbed him in the ribs, he fell instantly, when he hit the ground Carrie hit him again, she stomped her foot down on his back, hard. She didn't know what came over her; David's brute force for justice must have been rubbing off on her. She picked the pack up and brought it over. She knelt down and handed it to the little girl who was crying, the girl took it and cheered up. Carrie got back to the rest of the team. After about twenty minutes David called the team in.

"Right. Blane and me will start our raid. We need you to keep a lid down on everything here. Make sure the people keep at a safe distance. We don't want an international incident." The other nodded and David led Blane away back to the Range Rover. He took out the MP5 and subtlety handed it to Blane. He took the G36C for himself. He took some grenades from the tray.

"David. I'm not sure if I can do this." Blane worryingly said.

"Don't worry. I trust you. And anyways, it's just like in a videogame." David winked as he handed the .45 ACP to Blane. Blane frowned slightly when he saw David got the Model 29. David saw his sad expression "What? I'm a big Dirty Harry fan." They tucked the pistols into their trousers. The two then quickly made their way to the gates of the Poppy farm.

**It was about to go off**

They entered into a courtyard; there were three buildings, one to their left, one to their right and one at the other end of the courtyard. They decided to breach the left building. They ran to door, pressed themselves against the wall on both sides of the door. David stepped forward and kicked the door open. They rushed in and scanned the room, clear. They moved to the next room. Clear, it was full of bags of fertilizer. They then entered a long corridor, moving slowly, fingers hovering over the trigger. The sweat was pouring down around Blane's forehead, he wasn't the heat, it was his nerves. Suddenly a door swung open and a cry of rage came from out from it, a man carrying an AK jumped out and opened fire. There were pinging sounds from the bullets hitting the brick walls. Blane and David dived forward. Blane found cover behind a wooden crate while David hit the ground and fired from there. The bullets ripped up from the man's kneecap then run up to his chest. The two of them got up, Blane quickly composed himself and carried on down the corridor. They reached the end and got to a fork in the road, another corridor and a staircase. Blane reluctantly went through the corridor while David up the corridor.

Blane walked cautiously down the second corridor. There was an open door on his left, he looked in and it was pitch dark. Out of nowhere a shadowy figure holding a gun jumped out at him. Blane shot from the hip. There was just a few seconds of yellow light flashing on the man's body as he wiggled and fell backwards. Blane froze; he had just killed a man. He snapped out of it and continued down the corridor. He reached the end and slowly opened the door at the end. He crept into the small room. Men jumped up from everywhere and started spraying bullets in Blane's general direction. He ducked and crouched up against some nearby crates. There were several of them and only one of him. _Just like in a videogame_, he thought to himself. He sat there in cover with bullets zipping over his head and he couldn't help but ponder. He thought about Daisy and how he was never going to tell her he loved her if he died in that tiny room surrounded by the Taliban, this single thought brought a tear to his eye.

David was scanning the upstairs, it was deserted, and he didn't like that. He got to a room at the end of the building. On entering he heard gunfire but it was deeper sounds, it was coming from below him. He dropped to the ground and pressed his ear against the floor and listened carefully. The gunfire didn't sound like it was coming an MP5 and it sounded like multiple guns. _Blane. Fuck!_ He thought. He instinctively got out a grenade, pulled the pin, slammed at against the ground and ran out of the room.

Bang!

Blane heard a dramatic crash. He looked up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling. Rubble scattered the floor and there was a sort of concrete dust in the room, it covered his top and hair. He saw a few bodies lying still on the ground but that wasn't all of them. His attention was then brought to 5 Taliban men reloading. Blane ducked back down. Abruptly David dropped in through hole, .29 in one hand, G36C in the other. He landed and fired his guns at the men wildly, like a real action hero. He got 4 of the 5 but the last man started firing and David jumped over some crafts into cover. Blane on hearing this took brave act and jumped and shot the last man to hell. When the man hit the ground with a thud Blane was taking heavy breaths. David got back up and grinned at Blane, he was indescribably proud of him. Blane smiled back and shook his head to get the dust out of it.

"Ready to finish this Mother fucka?" asked David tucking his .29 back in and slinging his G36C over his shoulder. Blane didn't say anything. He didn't need too.

The explosion was so loud that the others could hear it go off. Daisy reacted instantly. She turned to see a billow of smoke rise from behind the gate. I scream and began to run towards it. She feared the worst for Blane. Oscar had to grab her around her waist to stop her. If ran in there she could get shot.

Blane and David exited the smoking building and turned to the largest building, the one at the end of the courtyard. Then stormed it. Rammed through the door and instantly opened fire on the few soldiers were standing in the room, no prisoners. They breach the next door and found their target. It was like a giant greenhouse, the walls and roof were glass and Poppy Flowers were everywhere, all fully-grown, ready to harvest. This room had the most protects, Taliban everywhere. The two spies did a back-to-back formation. They put their backs together and shot all Taliban in view without having to get shot from behind. The two were giving short 3 bullet sprays to reduce kickback. In less than 20 seconds the room was cleared, peak performance. The two scanned the room for any surviving Taliban, none. They headed for some table that were covered in chemistry equipment; this must have been where they concocted their special ingredient. The smashed all the glass beakers with the butt of their guns, the chemicals started to run along the table and onto the floor. Blane opened the bags of fertilizers and started to spread it across the floor, David found canisters of petrol in the back so he decide to cover everything in petrol just to make sure. They emptied 5 bags and 3 canisters. David pulled out a Zippo lighter.

"Will you do the honours?" asked David passing the lighter to Blane. Blane took it with gratitude. He crouched down and ignition the lighter. He moved the flame closer to the liquid. As soon they touched the fire spread like, well, wildfire. The fire spread across the room and when there was a small explosion from the chemicals they took it as their queue to leave. As they slowly left David noticed a security camera. He grunted, pulled out his .29 and shot it. The exited just as the chemical fuel explosion were getting bigger and bursting through the windows. They decided to quicken their pace, to a near run. They reached the others who were simply standing by the Range Rover in front of the crowd.

Blane and David hid their guns just as they reached them. David went to Oscar.

"Jobs done. But we are gonna have to get the villagers to get away from the centre." David whispered to Oscar.

"Why?" Oscar replied. There was an explosion coming from the farm. The crowd jumped and became distressed. Question answered.

"در حال حاضر.هر کس به ما می رویم به شما بخواهید این منطقه را ترک کنند و حرکت به سمت دیگر شهر"

"Now. Everyone, we are going to have to ask you to leave this area and move to the other side town"

The crowd did so. The spies quickly packed up, squeezed in and escorted them crowd to the other side of town, away from the raging fire. They crowd reached a safe distance and the spies got ready to leave. David handed out bags of sweets to the children before leaving. The team drove away, at high speeds yet again and headed back to base. Multiple Taliban fighters killed, a high level Poppy Farm destroyed, no team deaths and no civilian death. Not a bad days work, and they hadn't even been in the country for more than a day.

The day was extremely big for Blane. So much had happened to him that his adrenaline was going like crazy. So when it came to the trip back to base Robinson he slept the entire journey, despite the fact Daisy was right on top of him. They got back to the base and were able to get home soon after. They caught a ride with an aircraft bringing soldiers home after their tour. They loaded David's car on the cargo hold then boarded. The plane took off the team slept throughout and got home. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Grandmaster watched as the young spy shot the camera. He had his face clear in view and the Grandmaster wanted revenge. He got in his chair and stroked general Flopsy as we hatched his scheme.<p>

"Take this image and send it to our man in M.I.9. He can show it to our dear Mrs. Cole and perhaps she might know who this mysterious agent is." The grandmaster said to one of his henchmen. "And once we know who he is we can have our good friends from Afghanistan take care of them." The Grandmaster started to laugh and devious laugh.

M.I.9 maximum-security facility.

An M.I.9 guard headed into Oscar's mother's cell room. The guard didn't look right, not like your average M.I.9 guard. He was bald with a tribal tattoo run up his neck. He was clearly a mole, a problem M.I.9 had been having recently, most likely Stark's fault. He went up to her cell with an envelope and passed it through to her. She opened it up and looked at the security camera picture of David pointing the gun at it.

"Rodeo." She whispered under her breath

* * *

><p><strong>They completed their mission but is their story really over? find out by tuning in next time for another installment of "The Funds" <strong>

**There you go :) sorry again for the wait. hope you enjoyed this one. please R&R**


	13. Bite the Bullet

**Sorry for the wait. I've tried to make this a very Blane/Daisy focused chapter for all the Blaisy fans. sorry if it doesnt fit the characters**

* * *

><p>Blane sat there on the benches by himself, he was pondering and he needed alone time for this. As he sat hunched forward, staring down at the ground he thought. He thought about Daisy. He thought about her warm embrace on the rooftop. About the softness of her skin that he felt while they spooned on the plane. And about her being so close to him when they were cramped in the Range Rover back in Afghanistan. Every thought that went through his mind was about Daisy. He tossed the communicator from hand to hand, contemplating his decision. He stood up arching his spine all the way up he stood firm. He was going to bight the bullet. He was going to tell Daisy how he felt.<p>

Blane was doing this after he had seen how easy a life could end. He saw men killed right in front of him. He had killed men himself. Several men nearly killed him. Life was now to short in Blane's eyes and he couldn't just stand around and hold it off any longer.

Daisy was thinking much about similar things. Blane's warmth, Blane's skin, Blane muscular build, which held her up in the Range Rover but admitting her feelings hadn't gotten to her yet. She was sitting with Rose, Carrie and Oscar. She was with them but not really _with them_, her mind was elsewhere. As they chatted Daisy just stared out of the window. David was sitting with Avril, she was hounding him about the "humanitarian work" he had just done, David had MI9 brainwash her into thinking he was doing charity work.

Blane was walking tall to the room. He was keeping his manly composer to stop himself from cowering out. He started walking faster as he got closer to her; the adrenaline was flooding his body. Faster and faster he got until he ended up doing a light run. It got to the end of the corridor then suddenly stopped. He couldn't ask her in class, what if she said no, it would be unbearable. He decided to wait for her outside then to ask her. The bell rang and they left the room. Blane stood in the distance and monitored the classroom. Daisy exited the room and headed for class. Blane's heart hit the floor, his heartbeat completely stopped, his pupils dilated and his face went white. He hid as she got closer but she wouldn't have noticed him. She was too wrapped up in thinking about him to actually see him. David exited with Avril and noticed Blane standing there as pale as the white horse of death.

"Hey Avril I gotta talk to Blane about some stuff. I'll talk to you later." David said to Avril as he kissed her on the cheek and headed over the ghostly figure that was Blane. "Blane! Are you ok?" Blane jumped.

"Yeah. I just to." Blane said as looked over at Daisy in the distance. He snapped his head back to David, he knew what to do. "David you got to help me. It's Daisy. Wait, well its more me but it us and I can't," Blane continued to ramble without making any sense until David shook him and told him to calm down. "Right. Sorry. See, after our last mission I've been thinking. Well me and Daisy we've known each other for ages and I really love her." At that instant Blane shut his mouth, he had never said it but they both knew it was the truth.

"Did you get the '_Life is too short_' epiphany?" David said putting his hand on Blane's shoulder. "Lets go. I know what do you." David led Blane away don't the corridor.

**xXx**

The room was dark and smoky. The three men stood fixed. In front of them there was the Grandmaster, sitting in his chair, the shadows cover face, General Flopsy on his lap and a dim red light sawn over his head. The three men were in dirty clothes, tracksuits, combats trousers and jackets. They were from Afghanistan; they owned the poppy farm the spies had destroyed.

"Now. Gentlemen. I so glad you were able to get on such short notice. I'm sure the destruction of your farm was very frustrating. I have good news for you. I know where the people who destroyed your farm is." Explained the Grandmaster. A S.K.U.L henchman handed a file to them, there was only one English speaking one so he looked through it.

"And what exactly are you looking for in exchange for this information?" asked the man.

"Nothing. It's the least I could do after you hospitality back in the Middle East. I only ask for one thing."

"What?" The man knew there was something more to it.

"I only ask that you destroy their building and make sure none of them survive. An eye for an eye. You see they have meddled in my affairs also."

The Grandmaster and the afghan man both laughed.

**xXx**

David and Blane sat on the chairs in the HQ. Blane was back in his pondering position. David spun around in his chair to ease the boredom from the silence.

"Right Your going to ask her out now!" David shouted.

"What? Right now?" Blane detested. David jumped from his chair.

"That's right. Get ready to go." David ran over to the area where Frank kept the gadgets. He got something out and rushed over Blane who was getting out of his chair. Blane turned to David when suddenly he launched himself at Blane. He tackled Blane and jabbed a syringe into Blane's neck and injected him with something. He got up.

"What the fuck was that?" Blane yelled at David.

"That was just a little something to help you out." David answered. "It's a sort of truth serum with a courage boost that I made a while back."

"Really? Great. What did you make it out of?" Blane eagerly inquired. David didn't say anything and looked around nervously. Blane pointed his at him. "What did you just inject me with?"

"Well, um. A sort of mixture of LSD and cocaine with a bit of steroid." David nervously smiled. Blane was annoyed but as long as it worked he didn't mind. "Right step two." David rushed to the computers and activated Daisy's communicator.

Meanwhile, Daisy was sitting with others in History class. Beep beep. Daisy looked at it then realised it was only her communicator going off. The others realised this and were very confused also. Daisy raised her hand.

"Excuse me Mrs? Can I be excused, it's my turn to water the school garden." Daisy asked and the teacher excused her. She left the room, mouthing to the others, 'What's going on?' She got out of the class and went into the girl's bathroom and contacted HQ. "What's going on?"

*Hello Daisy. It's David here. It looks like there might be a security breach out the back. Around the trees, near the football pitch. Can you go and check it out*

"Why am I the only one being told this?"

*It's probably nothing anyway so we just needed a couple of people to go. Frank and Lenny said you and Blane would do it. Right gotta go*

David unexpectedly rung up to stop her from asking more questions. Daisy was slightly annoyed at him but the prospect of spending time alone with Blane excited her, it also scared her. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror. She made sure she looked sexy. She rushed out and headed for the trees.

Blane and David were still in the HQ. The drug was working already. Blane's pupils were bigger; there was a faint twitch in his right thumb and his was mind was full of things he was going to say to her. David patted him on the back and Blane dashed into the elevator, he couldn't stand still, he was practically bouncing on the spot. The elevator went up and reached the school. Blane was so pepped he sprinted from the janitors closet to the tree in a minute flat.

Daisy was investigating around the trees; she didn't even know what she was looking for. Blane suddenly appeared next to her by the tree. Daisy was bending over to look at something at the time and when she got up a noticed him she screamed. She quickly quietened down. She brushed her hair away of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her cheeks then went rose shaded once she realised that he was there when she was bending over, he had probably seen the underwear she was wearing, she could have died of embarrassment. Blane still wasn't saying anything.

"Hi Daisy." Blane said in a soft, sexy voice. This sent a chill down Daisy's spine. "You look great today." This wasn't doing Daisy cheeks any favours.

"A. Um. Thanks." Daisy could barely get a word out. "So….did….David…..send you out here too?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to tell you something." Blane said advancing on her. Daisy stood her ground. Blane got closer to her and lent into her and whispered into her ear. "I love you." This made Daisy very weak at the knees. Blane kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away expecting it to be a quick kissed but as soon as their lips got an inch away she through herself at him. They were kissing wildly, lips smacking off each other. Blane's hands were hovering in the air, he didn't know where to put them, no drug could do that for him. He finally decided to place them on her back, just below her back and bring her closer. Daisy's hands were everywhere, fingers running through his hair, hands running along all his muscles. The floodgates were well and truly open.

An hour later once they both calmed their animal instinct they headed back into school. Blane's arm was over Daisy's shoulder and Daisy's head was rested against Blane's chest. They got back into school and arrived into English class. Carrie, Oscar and Rose were sitting together. Rose was incredibly shocked when she saw the two of them cuddling up as they entered, over two years she worked for them and she had never once seen them that this. Oscar and Carrie looked adorably at them. David, who was sitting with Avril, made eye contact with Blane and winked at him, Blane nodded back. The happy couple sat down and held hands on the table. Rose's jaw was hitting the ground. Daisy giggled.

"So. What did we miss?" Blane asked. No one answered at first.

"Nothing. But what did we miss?" Oscar retorted raising an eyebrow. Blane and Daisy turned and looked at each other, they gazed longingly for a moment then turned back.

"I just hide it anymore. Its hard to live without letting the person you love know how much they mean to you." Blane answered kissing Daisy on her now light pink cheek.

"Are Daisy and Blane going out?" Avril whispered into David's ear.

"Yeah." He replied. "They're in love."

"Just like us?" Avril asked leaning into him, staring into his eyes and batting her eyelashes.

"No. Nowhere near as in love as we are." He responded kissing her. Avril blushed. Neither Avril nor Daisy had ever been in a relationship where love was on the table.

"You know what we should do? The four of us should go on a double date."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

Later that day at lunch Avril and David approached Blane and Daisy who were sitting in the canteen. They sat opposite them at the table.

"Hi guy." Avril started. " We were wondering, seeing how we are both couples, if you wanted to go on a double date with us." Daisy's face lit up. David and Blane just smiled at each other.

"Yes! We'd love to come." Daisy replied, for Blane also, with a burst of joy and glee.

For the rest of the day Daisy and Avril sat and planned the evening. What they would do, where they would go to eat (Avril insisted on a vegetation restaurant) what they would do after, clothing (boys included), make-up, how they would get from place to place. They chatted the whole day about while David and Blane were left to follow without getting a say in any decision. The day ended and they exited, girls first with the boys behind.

"We should totally go dress to match. I'm thinking purple." Daisy said as they walked onwards across the road. A few metres behind them were David and Blane. While the girls constructed every little piece if their date the boys simple basked in their luckiness to have such great girlfriends.

"Hey, I really have to appreciate you doing this for me again." Blane said.

"No. I did nothing. It was all down to you." Said David modestly.

"Don't be like that. If it was because of you I wouldn't have done anything." David was still being modest about it. "When we were on the rooftop. When we were on the plane. Even when I said she looked nice. It was all because of you. Not even to mention the courage drug thing."

"Yeah about that."

"What?"

"I sort of lied. That courage serum thing. It didn't actually do anything. It was just a travel injection to immune you from malaria." Blane tried to speak but David cut him off. "Anything you felt. That was just your mind thinking it was drugged. I just knew you needed a boost so I have you one."

Blane didn't know what to say. Thanks, maybe. Instead of speaking Blane smiled and jokingly punched David in the arm. The two laughed then looked over at their loves. Out of the corner of both their eyes they spotted a car, a dingy red Citroen Saxo, was speeding down the street straight towards the girls and it didn't show any signs of stopping. They sprinted for the girls. As they ran David caught a glimpse of the men in car. Black hair, thick moustaches and beards, tanned skin. David hated racial profiling but he instantly thought 'Bad guy.' They got to the girls and the car was metres away. Blane got behind Daisy, swept her off her feet and carried her away. David however did not have the same upper-body strength that Blane had. When he reached Avril all he could do was to push her out of harms way, she was pushed down onto the pavement with David would later admit wasn't too gentlemanly. Avril was safe but the car was too close to run out of the way from. David looked over at the car. The expressions from the men in the car told him that they were trying to hit Daisy and now him. David had no time so he decided to use a little trick he had learnt years ago. He jumped on the spot, tucking his legs up, missing the car grill or bonnet. Sadly the trick wasn't full prove and was never designed to never be hit by the car, it was merely a way to reduce the injury from it, David knew this. He lowered his legs and the window clipped his feet. David flopped and rolled across the car roof onto the back and finally falling off the car. There was a pause where David hung in mid-air before his body struck the ground. The car speed away immediately. Everyone ran to David's side. Everyone crowded around him. The other spies and Avril got right up next to him. He moaned.

"David are you ok?" Oscar worryingly asked. David moaned in response.

"Oh my god, oh my god. David. You saved my life." Avril wept. Daisy was kissing Blane for doing the same.

"Can I get a hand up?" David struggled to say, his cheek pressed up against the tarmac. They lifted him to his feet and supported him. He didn't look to beat up, the trick worked. "Right can I get a lift inside?" they got him inside the school.

"David you're going to be fine." Carrie assured him.

"Did anyone get the number of that car?" David joked. "I have a feeling that this isn't the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this DaisyBlane chapter. please R&R. I'm coming to an end with this series and I want to thank everyone for the feedback thus far**


	14. Cliches

**Sorry for the long wait, internets been down for days. Thank you for the great feedback**

* * *

><p>The day started with the bell and 's daily act of stupidity. He had just released a rare Canadian beaver and he was now running around the school looking for it. The spies were relaxing in English class. David was there and he was still pretty beaten up. Bruises and cuts lined his body. There was a huge gash on his eyebrow, just above his eye, it was stitched up but it still looked bad. Everyone was concern and said he should not be in but he insisted he would be fine. They sat and chatted about 's shenanigans and 's seer annoyance with his incompetence. They laughed and everything was great. Un-be-known to them that a five man Taliban death squad were making an advance and making closing in.<p>

"Hi David." Avril said approaching him from another table. "I just wanted to say, thank you so much. You pushed me out of the way and saved my life. I love you."

"Please. I was just doing what any decent human being would do." David pointed out trying to be modest.

"Oh please. Would you really expect some like Donavan to do something like that?" Avril retorted.

"Like I said. 'Decent human.' But I guess that's not strictly true. After all Blane saved Daisy." David laughed.

"Hey!" stated Blane as he punched David in the arm. Instantly David recoiled in pain and bite down on his bottom lip. "Oh Christ. I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's alright. It was nothing."

Daisy lovingly kissed Blane after David pointed out Blane was a hero too and he was not getting any credit but Blane didn't mind, like David said, 'I was just doing my job.' They sat and continued to chat. The bell rang again and they headed for their next class. Maths. They went in, sat together and continued to chat, not doing their work.

"Did anyone actually get the license plate of the car?" Carrie inquired. David thought back, the image of them sitting in the car with grins of revenge across their faces just as before they hot him flashed in front of his eyes. "David? Did you get anything?"

"No. I am sure it was stolen anyway. Probably joyriding, you know what this countries' like, that would explain why they didn't stop, they must have been being chased by the police." David responded.

Time flew by and it was soon break time. They walked out and it was a surprising nice day for autumn. They walked out and were met by a burst of heat, just like when they arrived in Afghanistan. They got out and were walking to the benches to bask in the sunlight until Avril led David away. She led him to the back of the school, to the bike shed, David had watched much TV but he'd seen enough old episodes of 'Grange Hill' to understand the situation. She shoved him against the wall and started kissing him like her life depended on. _A hero's welcome?_ David thought to himself. This already was excruciating for him and she wasn't making it any easier. Her hands were all over. His neck, shoulders, chest, then it started moving south.

"Wow!" David exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "I don't wanna rush into anything." She frowned; she thought he didn't like her. "I just don't want you thinking you need to just because of what I did yesterday. Plus I'm still pretty sore." She was still disheartened but she understood. They still kissed for a while and joined the rest of the group. Avril was wearing lip-stick that day appear more sexy and when they arrived back both Avril and David failed to notice the small smudges of ruby read on his lips and neck. Rose was the first to notice who then told Carrie who then burst into a fit of laughter. Oscar soon taught on. Blane and Daisy were the last of the spies to realise, they were too busy gawking at each other and they had done this for years before but this time they were doing it at the same times. David simply stood there until Avril's face went red with embarrassment. David was the very last realise anything.

"So. Avril. I see you've already had desert." Daisy said wittingly. Avril didn't say anything she was too embarrassed. "I'm only kidding. We really should get lunch though." Everyone agreed and they got lunch.

After lunch they returned to their routine of all play and no work. They were all still unaware of the danger that was looming over them. It was two o'clock when the death squad arrived. It was so close to the end of the day. The men were dressed in heavy clothing, thick jackets and military grade trousers with boots to match. They had rusty AK-47's and cheap pistols hidden under their coats with more guns in gym bags that they had slung over their shoulders. Finally they had a crate with them that they wheeled in from the car. They walked slowly through the front door into an empty main corridor it was mid- class. Their leader's eyes scanned the corridor and quickly noted an oddly dressed man staring at the ground heading in their direction. It was ; he was dressed in padding with oven mitts on his hands and a hockey mask covering his face, he was also holding a net, his _brilliant_ equipment for catching the beaver. He was scouring the floor until he got to them. He reached their feet then looked up. He straightened up and faced the leader. There was a pause where realised he was still wearing the mask. He pulled it up and gave a welcoming smile. He looked at them all, saw they were all fully-grown adults and came to the conclusion that they were perspective parents.

"Hello. Welcome to St. Hopes," he started as he quickly put the net before his back. "I presume you're here to ask about the facilities in the school." They said nothing; instead they simply sized him up. "Oh we're actually having a hockey match today. Now if you would like to come with me." He finished, trying to come up with an excuse. He grinned and pulled the mask back down. They still said nothing. The leader whipped out his pistol and slammed the butt on the gun on 's face and he fell straight down. Lucky for because if he hadn't been wearing the mask the butt would have struck him on the nose, sending the bone on the bridge of his nose right up into his brain at which point he would instantly die. 's body hit the ground with a thud sending a light echo through the main corridor but no one took any notice. The death squad carried on through the school, they left the body, they weren't here to be subtle. They walked down the corridor and reached the main stairs on the school when the bells suddenly went off, the men jumped. Children ran out of their classrooms and headed for their last class. The crowds were just running past them, taking no notice and so the men decided to make their presence known. One of them retrieved his AK from his coat and let off a few rounds on the ceiling. This started a fit of hysterics. Students and teachers ran everywhere, some to the outside, others to simply find somewhere to hide. The death Squad then decided to start their search for the spies. As soon as the rifle went off the all the spies' ears perked up. The shit had just fit the fan.

Lenny and Frank who were down in the HQ when alarms started going off. They rushed to the security cameras only to see children running in total fear and with Afghans splitting up to find their targets.

"I'm going up there." Said a very serious Lenny. He turned towards the elevator when Frank quickly grabbed his Elbow.

"I'm going with you."

"No your not. You stay here and watch over the school. You'll be my eyes and ears Frank." Lenny said with a smile. Frank didn't put up any argument; he would never dare to even think about challenging a war hero like Lenny. Lenny headed upstairs while Frank turned back to the camera feeds. Lenny reached to school and was wearing his old 'Bicknall the caretaker' outfit; it was all he had as a disguise. He walked vigilantly through the school. He got to the end of a long corridor and to a door. He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Frank? Can you see where they are?" Lenny asked quietly.

*Yes. One is going through the science department; one is guarding the front entrance and one his heading in your direction. And the other two, they are wheeling some crate into the assembly hall. *

"Roger that. Keep me in formed. Out." Lenny said and he made his way into the next corridor. Soon after he entered he heard footsteps, one of the men came into sight at the end of the corridor. Lenny quickly slide out of view, the man hadn't seen him yet. The man made his way down the corridor and just as he got close to where Lenny was Lenny jumped out got in an upper-cut on the man, sending the man's gun into the air. The man returned with a punch that Lenny dodged and who gave a strong counter attack. The man stumbled backwards then stopped himself; he gave a sick grin to Lenny as he revealed he had a knife hidden. The man gripped it and charged at Lenny. The man was got swift with the blade at to swung and jabbed toward Lenny who was blocking and dodging but was finding it harder and harder. The man got a small slice on Lenny's arm but it was nothing for Lenny, he had endured far worse. Lenny was done with this mans games, he headbutted the man which put him right out, game over. Lenny inspected the man, his equipment, weapons, anything else dangerous. Lenny came to his conclusion. There were only five men but they had guns, lots of them, his main priority was the innocent people that could be killed by the men. "Frank. I need you to find me everyone who is still stuck in the building and I want to find us a safe route out of here."

*Will do. Be careful Lenny. *

While this was happening the spies were collaborating, still in the classroom, everyone else was either outside or hiding. They discussed who it could be doing here and how did they find them. They decided on safety first, get everyone to safety then figure out what to do next. They were just about to leave when they heard shouting in Persian.

"بازار مال فروشان.کجا هستند؟" The man shouted. Oscar and David's faces sank; they were the only two who understood it and they knew the man was being smug about it. The man was saying, _Rodeo_. _Where are you?_

The voice got closer and they hid. The door burst open and bullets flew aimlessly across the room, luckily someone was hit. He strolled in and scanned the room. He was about to let off another few rounds when David, who was behind a tossed desk, lunged at him. The man hit the ground instantly and with David on top of him. The man tried to reach for his knife but David wasn't having any of it. David was in a mind set of total rage, he was angry at the death squad for trying to kill his only friend but he was even more angry at himself, they were here for him, he put his friends at risk. David put his hands on the man's head, David thumbs covering his eyes. David started to push his thumbs down. Pushing his thumbs farther down while the squealing from the man got louder and louder, echoing through the school. Oscar and Blane pulled David up and calmed his. The man was still alive.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just get carried away went I'm angry." David apologised. Everyone said it was ok. They kind of understood. Once David was totally calm he picked up the AK that was now at the man's side and shot him straight in the head. "I fucking hate Terrorists." David stated looking at everyone. They left in search of scared students or teachers. David was still holding onto the AK. Their communicators started flashing.

"Agents. We have a situation." Frank stated with the understatement of the century. "There are four gunmen still in the school. We are trying to figure out why they are here though."

"There's three left. And they're after me." David answered. Frank hesitated on the other side of the line.

"Right. Um, well. Most people have escaped the building but there are still some left inside. Lenny is already getting people together and we need you to help with getting them out."

The team pressed on and it wasn't soon until they found Lenny who was escorting young children through the school. David tossed the gun into an empty classroom; he didn't want to scare the children. They helped Lenny to keep everyone in a group as they got out. They were metres away from the front doors when one of the men spotted them; he was descending down the stairs. He screamed and blindly opened fire on them. The bullets pinged around the spies and the children. Lenny forced the children forward towards the door. A stray bullet ricocheted off the wall and struck Lenny in his leg. He twirled to the ground, clutching his shin. The man stopped shooting. Everyone turned their attention to Lenny.

"Guys! Get everyone to safety! I'll handle this." David shouted at the other as he turned to the gunman waving his arms. "Hey. You! You want me. Came and get me motherfucker." David ran down another corridor and was quickly followed by then gunman. The other spies helped Lenny and the children outside where they grouped together with the rest of the students and teachers. The police were already there, they had cordoned off the area and a SO counter-terrorism team of the Met police were planning their assault.

The spies stood with Lenny by the ambulance once the medic had removed the bullet. They stood in silence, David was still in there being shot at and they were stuck out there, unable to do anything. Avril came charging at them. She stopped and looked at each person, she was looking for something and everyone knew _who_ it was.

"Where's David?" said worryingly asked. No one answered. "Where is he?"

"David is." Started Oscar. He cleared his throat. "David is still inside. He distracted them so that we could get the children to safety." Tears swelled up in Avril eyes.

"No! We have to get him out from there." Avril demanded as he turned to run for the school, only to be blocked by a police officer in riot gear.

David was running down a long corridor while the others were escaping. The gunman started firing again. It was a rusty old AK so it jammed and this bought David some time. The man stopped to un-jam the AK while David turned a corner and ran into the one of the cookery classroom. He was searching through the drawers, looking for something to use, all he could find was rolling pins and whisks. He looked through the teacher's drawer and took out a large kitchen knife. Perfect. The gunman fixed his AK and continued to track David. He saw the open door to the cookery room (which David purposely left open) and went in. David was hiding behind the door.

"Hey twat." David said. The gunman turned around and David thrust the knife forward as hard as he could. The blade went straight through the skull and into the brain. Some blood trickled down the man's forehead then he fell to the ground, dropping his gun. David took it, checked its ammo and left. He was heading for the assembly hall when Frank in his caretaker outfit showed up.

"David this isn't safe." Frank said placing his hand on David's shoulder.

"I know but they have to be stopped."

"Yes but you cannot do it alone. I'll go with you."

"Ok fine. Lets go" David finished as he turned to Frank who smiled and nodded. Then out of nowhere David punched Frank full welt in the face, knocking him out cold. Frank fell backwards and crashed into some lockers. He was slumped over on the floor. David hovered over him. "I'm sorry Frank. It's just that. You have too much to live for."

David then noticed a little creature scampering along the school. It was the rare Canadian beaver that Mr. Flatley had let loose. David decided to take it out of harms way, these beavers were near extinct and he owed the Canadian intelligence service a favour anyway. He grabbed the beaver and Frank and brought them to the front doors. He opened the door slightly, through Frank out and gently let the beaver go. David sure not to let people see it was him. Once he closed the door some wary police officers walked up, got Frank and the beaver then brought them to safety. David secretly watched to ensure everything went well then headed to the HQ.

David got to the HQ and checked the camera feeds. Two left and they were in the assembly hall along with that mysterious crate. David went to one of the shadowy corners and retrieved the Black duffle bag Olivia had given him. He opened it up and took out its contents. He took out a black ballistic vest, an M16 assault rifle with a M203 grenade launcher attached and small blue tooth earpiece. He put on the vest, locked and loaded the M16, put the earpiece in and was about to leave until he strangely stopped himself. He went back to table and set his M16 down. He got a page and a pen and started to write.

**xXx**

_Dear Avril,_

_If you are reading this I am either dead or in a coma._

_These past few weeks that I've spent with you have been the best ever in my life. Before I met you I had nothing in life. I love you but I have to tell you something. _

_Who I am is a lie. For the past 8 years I've been working in the intelligence service. My life has been nothing but shadows and deception. The things I've seen. The things I've done. Words cannot describe. I have taken the lives of people. I am a killer, I am less than human._

_But I want you to know. I would leave it all behind for you._

**xXx**

He folded the page up and slid in into his pocket on the inside of vest. He synced his earpiece with his communicator and contacted the others who were by the ambulance that now had Lenny and Frank, Avril was away crying in the Davina's arms.

*Hello guys? * David's voice rang out of Blane's communicator it was on loudspeaker.

"David!" They all yelped

"Are you ok?" Blane asked

*Yeah I'm fine. I'm about to end this. Is Frank ok? I didn't expect him to fall so hard when I hit him. *

"What? You were the one who knocked Frank out?" Asked a shocked Lenny.

*Yes. I had too. He was going to get killed*

"What do you mean?" Frank inquired holding an ice pack to his head.

*I'm probably going to die today. I'm on a suicide mission right now. I couldn't let you go or anyone else for that matter because you have something. Families, friends, love, you all have those things, I don't. I have nothing to live for. Never have, never will. I have spent most my life as a deniable operative. I don't exist. And fuck that I'm done. *

"Good Luck agent Rodeo." Lenny said.

*Thanks. I'm going to need all the luck I can get. * David finished as he ended the call.

David left and went upstairs. Once there he went straight for the assembly hall. He peaked around corners and kept his eye down the sight at all times. He reached the hall and peaked through a gap in the door. The crate was on the top of the stage while the remaining two stood and tried to contact their squad-mates. David burst through the door and fired at them. He got one but the leader of the death squad got a round in David's chest, which he was safe from thanks to the ballistic vest, and a round in David's right arm. David stumbled backwards and then rapidly fired into the leader's gut. The leader hit the ground and a puddle of body began to form around him but he was still living, barely.

"You think you have won?" the leader asked

"No not yet. Have to put a bullet in her skull first."

"You will die. Western scum." the leader said faintly. He pulled out a control and pressed a button. A suddenly beep came from the crate.

"Fuck!" David exclaimed as he held down the trigger while the barrel was against the leader's eyes. David walked over to the crate and lifted the lid. The first thing he saw was a digital clock that was counting down. 2 minutes. He looked at the rest of the contents of the crate. It was a homemade bomb, created using nitrobenzene and fertilizer. He contacted the others.

"Hello? We have a problem." David stated

*Why what's wrong?*

"It's a fucking cliché. That crate we saw. It's a bomb."

*David. Get out of there now.*

"No! I'm going to try disarm it."

_1.30 minutes left_

*David!*

"I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt because of me." David looked into the crate and started to analysis the bomb. "I think I got it." He found a batch of wiring. He traced each wire to each patch.

*David. Have you stopped the bomb*

David figured it out. The green wire was connected to the main container of nitrobenzene, disconnecting it would reduce the explosion greatly but would also stop the time delay and the explosion would be immediate. He explained this situation to the others

_1 minute_

*David you can't. Disconnecting the green wire means you die and we aren't going to let you do that.*

"There is no other option."

*Of course there is. You still have time to get out of there.*

"Look. Let's be realistic. Its either my life your lives along with everyone in St. Hopes and god knows who else. There is no more to discuss. I'm a dead man walking, I accepted that years ago."

*David…..Its been an honour working with you.*

_30 seconds_

"Trust me, the pleasures all mine. And Oscar. Keep Avril safe but if you make a move on her while she's still grieving over me I will haunt your ass." There was a sobbing laugh on the other side of the line.

Daisy burst into tears and cried into Blane's chest while he held her close. Avril saw them, they were all crying for some reason.

"Well here we go. LET ROCK IT!"

**BOOM!**

The school burst open is fire came roaring out from it. Smoke covered their view of the sky. Debris and pieces of the school were everywhere.

"David!" Avril screamed as she sprinted for the wreckage that was her school only to be held back by Oscar. The team stood in utter silence. All they could hear from the other side on the communicator was static sound.

After several minutes the fire service arrived and fire fighters started to control the blaze. Avril stood as close as she was allowed to the building. She didn't say anything to anyone and just stood there with the tears running down her face. A piece of paper flew out from the building; a light wind was carrying it. It landed by her feet and she picked it up to read it.

_Dear Avril,_

_If you are reading this I am either dead or in a coma._

_These past few weeks that I've spent with you have been the best ever in my life. Before I met you I had nothing in life…_

The flames burnt the rest of the page. The one person David cared about would never know his real life.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well you have it folks. hope you enjoyed my very first Fan-Fic. Thank you so much for the positive feedback and encouragement, couldnt have done it without you. and sorry for the sad ending, thats just what the world of real espionage is like. But who knows. I might do a sequel ;)<br>**


	15. Epilogue

**_Hello there. Agent Rodeo here._**

**_If I were to write a sequel to the funds, should I bring David back?_**

**_David was a central in the story and I'm not sure if I could continue to story without him._**

**_I could find a way to bring him back into the story but it could be a bit unrealistic and a cliché. I could also develop a sequel without him. I just don't know what to do._**

**_You are my audience so you know best. What would you like?_**


End file.
